


Love lives next door

by caramiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Winchesters, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash, Subtext, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiiaa/pseuds/caramiiaa
Summary: When Dean, a firefighter, ends up saving his new neighbor from a complicated situation things start to get interesting. Dean has never even had an interest in a man in his entire life, but it seems that everything has changed when he meets Castiel.Not everything is easy in Cas's life, because Castiel does not know very well how to relate to people and has a bad history of failed relationships, but when a new man appears in his life it seems to change a little.Will Dean be the man who will make Castiel leave his fears aside and make him indulge in overwhelming passion?





	1. Ramblin’ man

**Author's Note:**

> The titles of the chapters of this story will be all names of songs that play in the series.
> 
> Sometimes I put a phrase from some famous writer at the end of each chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry if my English is not satisfactory. This story was previously written in Portuguese and moving it to English has been a challenge.
> 
> Good reading.

Sam had gotten tired, the law degree had been tiring, but it had been a very productive day at the office. He was certainly proud of himself! Things were going well in college and as he was graduating that year he was devoting himself more and more.

When he arrived at the new apartment he did not find his brother. He should be working or at the nearest bar looking for any girl for a night of casual sex. Dean used to do a lot of this when he was stressed, something that had been going on a lot lately and was making Sammy quite worried about his brother.

Maybe Dean was in desperate need of a girlfriend, or at least a more lasting relationship, since he could not stay with anyone for more than a month. He really was not the most romantic guy in the world, but he could do his best when he wanted to. But the girls always wanted more of him and that repelled him, so Sam wanted to get a girlfriend for his brother who did not push him so hard, but finding someone to deal with Dean's madness was almost impossible.

He and Dean had moved in last weekend to this new apartment. The place was a "dream" so to speak; Two bedrooms, with a kitchen that led directly to the living room. Anyone entering the apartment would have the cozy view of cream-colored sofas with several colorful cushions, a huge television with a paint hanging behind. To the left side of the television would see a bookcase coupled to the wall with several games for xbox360 and to the right side another bookcase with several cds.

Sammy had made a point of decorating the apartment, because if Dean had chosen things would make something very dark for his taste, after all Dean's favorite color was black.

That apartment was really huge, and Sammy could not believe they had been able to afford it at such a cheap price. The apartment was almost free. All his efforts to raise the money had paid off.

***

Castiel was completely exhausted. He had done a lot of things at work that day and needed a hot shower to undo the tension in his muscles. He was driving back with his cousin Jessica who occasionally insisted on picking him up, for she feared for his safety.  
Although the two of them worked in the same place, Castiel left three hours later than the cousin, since she only staged in the library. Already Castiel worked for one of the sectors of more respect and prestige of the university.

It was already a second time that week that he received a corner of a trio of bikers who insisted on pursuing him on the way home. Castiel liked men, but that did not mean that he wanted to be chased by strangers and worried Jessica.

His cousin deserved the best, and after all he'd been through, he certainly deserved to find a decent man for a change. She had urged him to file a complaint with the police or something, for someone had to deal with it. They had to be stopped.

He had said he would get in touch with Ruby to report the situation, but he always let go and Jessica knew that he would only get in touch with her friend when it was a matter of extreme urgency. Castiel did not like to bother anyone with his problems, he hated being a burden.

***

That night Dean needed to "feel something," so he stopped at some pub, threw one of his lovely smiles and got what he wanted. Tonight he would have sex with a stranger, but what mattered was the sensation of pleasure running through his body. He did not care what her name was, what her life story was, let alone whether it would be compromised; After all, it would not be the first time he'd have sex with a woman committed to someone else.

Dean felt like an aimless wanderer, for he had never formed an enduring bond with a woman for so long, but at the moment he wanted only to fill his body with a bit of lust.

Dean took the woman straight to his apartment and knew his younger brother would not mind. They had an agreement on the matter. No matter how much noise the other man made in the next room he would not be bothered during the act, unless of course some neighbor complained about the noise (which was very common when Dean took someone home).

He was in a new apartment would make a week on Saturday, so he needed to take someone there and "inaugurate" the new room.

Since he was supposed to be back at dawn for the fire department they needed to be quick. Dean would do anything in his power to ensure the satisfaction of the girl who was with him and his own.

Dean did not find his brother in the room playing video games as usual, which meant he should be in the bedroom. He hurried past the girl at his side. He needed it and needed it now.

Sex relieved the hole that he felt growing every day, so without much ceremony was ripping the clothes of the woman in front of him. The hasty kisses, caresses here and there, and ready: she was completely surrendered to him.

Sammy heard the noise of someone coming into the apartment. It should be his brother. And as the footsteps were noisier than usual he should be accompanied. The youngest tried not to bother, so he hoped that whoever was with Dean entered the room so he could head out into the living room.

After a while Sam began to hear some groans, so he put a side of the headset to listen to music and called the Xbox to play any game. He wanted to relax a little and he would enjoy playing late because tomorrow he would not have to attend the internship, but only classes at the university.

***

Jessica could not sleep because someone in the next apartment was moaning loudly and it was disturbing her sleep. She was exhausted and felt a little jealous of her cousin, who despite being light sleep was sleeping peacefully beside her that night.

Jess almost always slept in the same bed as Castiel. Neither of them had a boyfriend, so they did not have to worry about someone else's jealousy or anything. Not to mention that the presence of someone in Castiel's bed helped him sleep more quiet most nights, but at times he would wake up screaming and completely sweaty. Though she did not tell about her nightmares, she knew they all involved her stepfather or Kevin, her ex-boyfriend.

No more putting up with those loud groans she pulled away from the tight embrace of Castiel and rose from the bed abruptly. She needed to stop it and it would be in that moment.

Without even put something to cover your pajamas or something, Jessica pulled on his black slippers Castiel and left the room towards the door of the apartment. As she did so Castiel woke up scared and a little sleepy because the press had been brusque to come out from his arms and just waking up in the process.

— Jess, where are you going? - He said still sleepy.

— I'm going to find out why our fucking neighbor can not have sex without moaning like a madman!" – She yelled from the little hallway as she approached the door.

— Okay.

Jessica left her apartment and headed for her neighbor's apartment. In that building each floor consisted of only four large apartments and almost always the floors were quiet, since the building was inhabited mostly by executives who lived on the road.

Jessica practically punched the door. She knocked one, two, three, the fourth time the door suddenly opened and she'd just come across one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen in her life.

— Hi. Sorry to bother you, but I can not sleep and there's someone moaning too loud. You're practically like two cats in heat! Could you please make a little silence?

— I'm sorry for that, but if you realize I'm not the one making the noise. Did you see? - He said quietly while the two could hear the screams - It's my brother, but I'll talk to him right now and ... - The screams and moans began to get lower.

Jessica realized that she was only wearing a short white camisole with black polka dots and that the man in front of her was devouring her with her eyes.

— By the way, my name is Samuel, but you can call me Sam. — He said as he reached for her and swallowed it dry.

— My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess.

As the two introduced themselves, Castiel began to wake up and finally reasoned over what Jess had said. She had gone "to find out why our neighbor's fucking man can not have sex without moaning like a madman!", That is, she would be pounding on her neighbor's door to start a fight. She hated noise when she was trying to sleep.

Castiel jumped out of bed and reached for his black slippers, but realized that there were only Jess's pair of yellow slippers. He slipped on the slippers of ducklings and left the apartment for fear of arriving too late, and his cousin having started the third world war in the apartment next door.

He saw that Jess was in the hallway just in her nightgown and wearing her slippers. She talked quietly with someone and he could finally relax because she was not fighting.

— Jessica, may I ask why you're not properly dressed? — Said this as he looked directly into the face of the man in front of him - Hello, my name is Castiel.

— A-ah pleasure! I 'm Sam.

— About being indecent ... I leave without realizing it. She said it as she blushed. -What is Cas? You are so sleepy I can not imagine why you did not wake up! There seemed to be two cats in heat wailing inside our room.

The three of them laughed together when suddenly a woman excused herself and passed them by. Dean had offered to take her home or as close as possible, but she refused. When she got into the elevator Dean appeared at the apartment door looking at the blonde in front of her who was very provocative.

— Oops, is there going to be a party here and nobody invited me? — Dean said giving a seductive smile.

— Dean, Jessica is our neighbor and it seems you and your "friend" were making a lot of noise.

— Oops, I'm sorry for this, but what can I do? She was scandalous and I was not going to cut her cheap. — He said as he put both hands up in surrender.

— Okay, Jessica, that's enough. Already to the room. — Castiel said patting the blonde's ass.

She was sulking without even saying goodbye to anyone. She hated when Castiel treated her like a child in front of the others and he needed to do it in front of Sam? What would he think of her?

— Wow, your girlfriend is very beautiful. With all due respect of course. — Although the phrase was "simple", it was full of malice and after saying that Dean ended up taking an elbow from his brother.

— She is my cousin, but we were raised as brothers.

—Oh. — Was all Sam could say.

— Well, sorry once more for this. And ... —Dean looked down and noticed that Castiel was wearing yellow slippers, so what were duck slippers? The guy was wearing duck slippers? — ... beautiful slippers!

Castiel blushed red and Dean could not help noticing how cute that was on his part. Oops, if Dean Winchester behaves, a man turning red is not cute at all.

Castiel said goodbye looking at the floor and headed for his apartment, but his heart was beating so fast and loud that he was sure the neighbors on the side could hear his heartbeat. Why the hell had he come out with those damn duck slippers? What would the neighbors think of him?

And that was the first meeting between Dean and Castiel.


	2. Born to be wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to update, but rather late than never.  
> Thank you to all the people who are with you.
> 
> P.s: Each chapter has the title of a song that plays in the series.

Castiel had had a fairly quiet day. He had made pancakes for his cousin at breakfast, washed his clothes, contacted Rafael about the project he was working on, shopped, and watched a documentary about bees.

  
Jessica called around seventeen hours and told her that she found Sam on the university campus and they would eat something after she left the internship. She wanted Castiel to accompany them to McDonalds three blocks from the building where they lived.

After some blackmail Castiel accepted the invitation. He was not very good at dealing with people and he felt that Jess needed some time alone with someone nice, and Sam seemed to be the same person who only knew him a few hours ago.

  
Jessica warned that Dean would pick him up at the apartment and the two would go on together while Jessica and Sam would wait for them. Castiel was happy that Jessica was making new friends. Sometimes she seemed so lonely.

 

***

Dean had left his car in Bobby's repair shop to have it repaired. If it were not for the fatigue himself he would arrange, but he trusted Bobby to make the necessary repairs on Baby.

  
Dean was tired as he had spent the night awake at the fire station, but in the afternoon Sam had called his brother and told him he was going to eat something with his neighbor. Dean made a joke as usual and when the youngest said he could come the same was excited. Dean never waived an opportunity to eat a good greasy hamburger.

Dean took a quick shower and left the apartment heading toward his neighbor's apartment. He needed to find Castiel, because the two would go to McDonalds together.

When Dean rang the doorbell he could not imagine that Castiel would be in that state. The dark-haired was wearing black jeans and a towel in one of the hands that was used to wipe the drops of water that ran from his hair to his bare chest.                                                                                                               

  
The blonde swallowed dry and cursed himself for being so nervous to see a shirtless man, but what the hell was wrong with him? He had seen several half-naked people at work or at the gym. It was ridiculous for him to be nervous about it.

He entered the apartment and headed toward the cream-colored sofa with red cushions. Castiel said it would not be long before he returned to his room. Dean could not stop thinking about the tattoo on the left side of his body on the ribs. She had made him curious and hypnotized at the same time. What was written? Not to mention that Castiel had a defined abdomen without too much exaggeration that called attention enough.

Castiel came back wearing a gray AC / DC sweater that Dean had certainly approved of in his mind. The dark-haired had good taste.

As the car is in the office and the destination is getting just three blocks away, the two have settled for and take advantage to tighten the ties so to speak. Nothing like a good conversation to pass the time.

— So Cas, what do you work with? – Dean will remember hearing Jessica calling the man tan last night. Only Cas.  

— I am a writer and translator of ancient languages.  – The way Dean calls Castiel de Cas seemed so intimate and yet so normal.

 — That explains the tattoo. For someone who works with something so annoying would not imagine that you enjoy tattoos. What is written on it? – Dean said as he pointed to where the tattoo was supposed to be. — Tattooing means protection and is written in the language of angels. At least scholars believe that this is the language of angels. — And how do you know you're not saying kick me or something? – After saying that, Dean gave a small smile.

— Because this is "my job" Dean. What is your job? – Castiel smiled back at the blonde as he asked.

— I'm a firefighter and good, I save people. I'm working hard to join a rescue team after I get back from vacation. They need qualified firefighters to go into dangerous locations.

  
Dean looked rather proud about his work and before Castiel said anything to the blonde he noticed a trio of motorcyclists climbing the sidewalk where they were walking and standing abruptly right in front of them.

— Look who we found here! Sweetie you know you can not walk alone, do not you? One can see the temptation you are and do something. You should be more careful!  
Dean looked at the men confused and at the same time with some anger. He knew something was not right there and Castiel's expression was not a joke. So he decided to intervene.

— Who do you think you are? If any more shit comes out of your mouth I'll rip your lung out, can you understand me? – Dean was too nervous about the situation. There was something very wrong in that approach.

— We are the ones who will play with this sweetness all night.

Only one of the bikers spoke and Castiel could feel Dean trembling with such anger. Apparently blond was not one of the most patient people in the world, and Castiel feared that something bad might happen. Not that he did not know how to defend himself, because he was currently a black belt on Krav Maga, but what if they were armed?

He should have accepted her cousin's advice and denounced these harassments a long time ago. The police would certainly do something to settle the matter.

At that moment the three of them got off their bikes and approached to intimidate Dean, but Castiel stepped in front of him.

— You'd better get out of here if it's not going to be ugly!

— Wow, you're a brave sweetheart princess. I'll love to hear you moan all night and ...

  
At that moment Dean's file fell. They wanted to use Castiel and he was sure it was not with his consent. Then an uncontrollable fury ran through his body so that he could see nothing else in front of him. He would fulfill the promise of plucking that tramp's lung or was going to die trying. And what's the problem with that guy? Who did he think he was to call Castiel sweet?

Dean pulled Castiel out of the way and set off for the man who threatened to use dark-haired body for sexual purposes. Castiel did not have time to think much and went to help the blonde. The fight had attracted curious looks from people on the street and some even filmed the situation instead of intervening.  
Dean was already tired because rivals had the advantage of a person over and even with all his physical training and self defense, the blonde needed five minutes of rest.

  
When he saw one of the men throw a punch at Castiel who was off guard, he could not help himself. He ended up disabling one of the men and left to help Castiel who already had two cuts on his lips that were beginning to bleed a little.

  
Finally a police car passing by the place went to the confusion and the policemen colored the order in the situation. After helping the two immobilize the bikers they were aware of.

  
For one lucky move, one of the cops that was doing the round with the car was Ruby, the girlfriend of his cousin Miguel. So she said that they did not have to go to the police district to give testimony or anything, she was going to find a way around those men. Castiel knew that Ruby was sometimes cruel, but she could not tolerate anyone hurting him or anyone in her family.

  
The two headed toward McDonalds half an hour late and found Sam waiting patiently sitting at a table while Jessica had gone to the bathroom.

  
Some people were looking at Dean and Castiel as they walked in, as they were not at all showy.

— Why am I not surprised that you are practically all covered in blood? – As Sammy said this, Jessica had just returned to the table.

— We found a trio of bikers on the way. So you know what it's like? I said I'd take their lungs off and the rest you can imagine.

  
Their order was already on the table and they were just waiting for the two to get everyone to eat together.

  
Castiel explained the situation between one bite and another in his hamburger; Jessica listened to everything frightened and with a face that wanted to say I warned you. She knew her cousin defended very well, but he should have called the police when she asked. If they were armed, a huge tragedy could have happened.

  
Dean stole a French fry from Castiel who did not seem to care and did the same to him. He noticed that his brother and the blonde talked animatedly about something else while they were eating. So he decided to talk about it.

— Dude are you okay? Like, really?

— I was worse if you wanted to know, but at least this time I was able to defend myself. – Answered Castiel.

— What crazy, huh? That guy really wanted his naked body. Ha Ha, have you? Thankfully I was there, because three against one is a lot of cowardice. You seemed too calm for someone who heard that sort of thing! I sure would be freaking out.

— And you seemed too nervous, Dean. I should ask if you're okay.

— I do not think anyone should be forced to have sex with another person. Even if you were gay, they should respect the fact that you do not want to be with them! Everyone has the right to choose who they want to stay with.   
At that moment Jessica and Sammy stopped talking to pay attention to their conversation. Sammy already knew that Castiel was gay because Jessica had said earlier.

— Dean not wanting to embarrass you, but already letting go ... I'm gay! But you do not have to worry that I'm not going to hit you or something like okay? Usually guys get nervous thinking I do not have any filters and I'm going to be interested in anyone. And yes, you're right. Even if they are men and I like men, I have the right to choose who I want to be with.  
Dean ended up choking on the soda and that made Sammy smile. — But why not? You mean I'm not attractive enough to you, Cas? So you hurt me buddy.  
Dean watched the blue orbs of Castiel stare at him and then the dark-haired gave a beautiful smile that will eventually melt the blond inside. Then he picked up a fried potato and put it in his mouth.  
Dean did not care that Castiel was gay. The important thing was that he seemed to be a nice guy and had the most beautiful blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Everything in that dark-haired aroused sensations in him that made him doubt if Castiel was even human, for at that moment even with a little blood on his lips and a small rip on his shirt he looked angelic.


	3. Cherry Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will begin to discover a little more about the past of Dean and Castiel, but not much.
> 
> From now on the writers' phrases I like will appear at the end of each chapter.
> 
> Maybe the next chapter would go out until Sunday, it was to leave today, but I'll need to tweak a little.

Dean woke up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon spilling out of the kitchen. Finally he decided to get up to do morning hygiene and eat breakfast.  
He found his brother sitting on the couch surrounded by books and eating bacon. He prided himself on his youngest and knew that one day he would be a great lawyer.

— Good morning, bitch. 

— Good morning Deano. Sleep well? 

— Much. – Said while eating some eggs and bacon – Wow, this here 's very good. So, what are we going to do today? 

— I'm finishing this job to deliver Monday and ... – Sammy was interrupted by Dean as he spoke.

— Boring! Dude, you gotta get out a little bit. Studying too much will still drive you crazy. How about we go to the movies, have a bite to eat and then we go to a bar? Or anything cool you want to do. Tomorrow is Sunday, and you can finish this work tomorrow, can not you?

— I can, but I want to stay at home studying. There are some things that ... – Sammy is interrupted again, but this time it's the buzzer.

Dean goes to the door to know who was ringing the bell at that hour. Look calmly in the peephole and open the door with your heart leaping. In front of him is Castiel who happily holds a medium tray with both hands.

— Good morning, Dean. I hope I'm not disturbing! I brought something to thank for yesterday.

Dean motioned for Castiel to enter the apartment and the dark haired went to the American kitchen counter to deposit the tray that had been covered with delicate plaid hitherto; Dean would recognize that smell anywhere. Pie.

The blonde comes to salivate while Castiel removes the cloth and shows two beautiful pies with pieces of strawberry on top. Luckily Dean had not finished his breakfast, as he would probably explode from so much eating. He needed to eat a slice of pie at that moment.

— Wow Cas, thank you. It was you who did?

Castiel nodded and Dean felt somehow important. One person cooked for the other as a gesture not only of thanks but also of affection. That animated the blonde.

— So, Cas, what are your plans for today? – Dean asks as he fills his pie.

  
— I'm going to work on an article and continue something I've been working on for some time, but Jess wants to drag me to the park. – As I said this, Castiel will use his thumb to wipe the corner of Dean's mouth with a small piece of strawberry.

Dean was very embarrassed and tried to disguise as best he could. Castiel apologized, for he was accustomed to doing this with Miguel or even with Jessica at times. It was so natural for him to do what Castiel did not even realize what he was doing.

— My God. You're Sammy are two nerds. Already the two of you are going to leave even if for this I have to drag you by the feet! Which is? The day is beautiful outside and we have great possibilities.

— But …

— Nothing "but" Castiel. You'll wear something while I call the workshop and see if my car is ready. Let's get it and then we'll settle our fate. We can even take a walk in the park with Jessica and shoot some stuff at those shooting booths.

Castiel nodded and looked at Sam who was sulking on the couch. Apparently the two shared the same desire to stay at home studying. The youngest shrugged, accepting the situation, at least he was going to see Jessica again.

Even if Castiel did not show he was happy to leave the house. It was good to meet nice people once in a while and the brothers seemed to be good people. Maybe after a long time Castiel made a new friend and after his cousin Miguel, Dean was the second person Castiel accepted a "order" to walk without even discussing the subject.

The feeling was good, as he knew he could feel safe with Dean and that the ride would be fun.

The problem with being around someone with Dean was that the blond was somehow his type. Freckles, charming smile and attractive in many ways. If it were not for the fact that Dean was heterosexual and all the problems that Castiel had already gone through, he would surely have invested in a relationship with someone cool like him.

***

Jessica was jumping with joy because Dean had managed to get his cousin out of the house and why he would date Sam again. She decided to put on a pair of black jeans and a blue blouse with the small star pattern. Would Sammy approve of her?

Castiel had his beard beginning to grow and because he did not want to leave anyone waiting too long while he was wearing something better, he decided to go that way. He was wearing blue jeans, a navy blue V-neck sweater with buttons; Who made a point of unbuttoning. He put on a dark glasses and took the wallet that was on the nightstand beside the bed.

Castiel's heart seemed to stop for a second or two when he saw Dean standing by the elevator waiting for them. The blonde wore only a gray blouse, the rest of the clothing was composed of black and seeing him wearing a leather jacket only further affirmed Castiel's theory _. Dean was certainly a "problem" to his sanity_.

***

The day was quiet, and the bonds between them narrowed more and more. They played on various toys, ate cotton candy and Dean argued with the man in the shack who insisted on saying it was a roll to get hit with an impressive speed.

The man had to accept the situation when Castiel said he could also hit all the targets and he hit it very quickly. He had bowed for years and was very good at looking.

Each of them had earned the right to choose a prize and Dean had said they should choose something to give each other. So he chose a plush whale – because there was not a duck, something that reminded him of the first time that Castiel will come in the door of his apartment – and Castiel chose a lion that was very reminiscent of the Lion King Mufasa.

Dean was never going to say it out loud, but he liked stuffed animals, but out of fear of his father's reaction he had stopped asking his mother to buy. Dean's father was very strict and said that men should not have stuffed animals even if they were children, because it was a " _girl_ " thing and Dean _was not a girl_!

***

The quartet had bought lots of beer and hamburgers to eat when he arrived at the apartment. They spent much of the day in the park and even stopped at a tent to buy a ring Castiel had been interested in. Castiel really matched up with jewelry and Sammy will end up buying a pair of earrings for Jessica.

When they arrived at the building, they decided to go to Castiel's apartment. They ate and drank for a long time.

That one had certainly made it to the list of best days in Dean's life, and he never thought he could have so much fun. Not that Dean did not have anyone to go out with, but co-workers were not the best options since they were all in a relationship and should be dating their girlfriends or wifes over the weekend.

Dean was glad that Castiel also enjoyed playing video games. Despite doing so only when Miguel was in town, Castiel maintained a good collection of games. More than half of one of the three small bookcases in the room was filled with games, while the other spaces were all filled with books.

The place was well decorated and Dean discovered after the room where they were now previously "smaller", and the rest of the space was occupied by a piano. No one said what had happened to the piano, but Dean imagined it was not good for Castiel's expression.

Dean will be leaving before eight o'clock in the dark-haired apartment because he had received a message from the woman he had had sex with on one of the days of the week. The scandal.

It would not be long before she got to Dean's apartment, but this time she seemed hurried and needy too, as if something had happened, but the blonde did not care. He did what he had to do and was filled by a momentary pleasure that did not last long; She left minutes after they had just had sex saying _it could not be long_.

That night Castiel had gone to sleep as if he had always been hugged by Jessica, who kept talking about how cute Sam was. Already his stuffed whale was "sleeping" on one of his nightstands.

***

A few days passed, Castiel and Dean had not talked much because the blonde knew the other had to work. So he did not decide to bother.  
  
One Thursday afternoon he decided to ring the apartment bell with two hamburgers and six beers. He needed company and because he could not talk to anyone at work, he decided to invite Castiel to join him at that moment.

The door in front of him opened, and Castiel's face was a sincere smile on his lips.

> _"One day you will find someone who reminds you every day that life is meant to be lived."_ – **CFA**


	4. No one like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for not posting this chapter before. But, I was not feeling very well and these days I went to the hospital. I have a surgery scheduled for next month, but it's not that bad.
> 
> In this chapter we will know something that marked the life of castiel, so it will be a little heavy.  
> If you think the couple's story is going too fast do not worry. It is those meteoric passions that make your life turn inside out, but in this case it is with positive things (outside the problems, of course).
> 
> Thanks for commenting odett2011.  
> Thank you all who are reading.

Dean had come into Castiel's apartment in an almost familiar way as if he had lived in that environment all the time, though he had been in there a few times. Castiel had indicated where Dean was supposed to sit and could put it on the coffee table in the living room. Of course Castiel will get something in the kitchen so that they could support what Dean had brought and did not mess up the table; If Jessica saw this, she would surely have a heart attack.  
They ended up sitting on the floor facing each other and started to eat. Castiel used to do this hidden from his cousin at times, he loved to sit on the floor and put the food on the coffee table; All while watching television or read a good book.

— So, Cass, how's your life going? Working a lot? 

— Yes. Actually, I only attended two days earlier this week in college. Apparently my boss thinks I'm more productive at home. To be honest I like to work from home!

When Dean was about to think of something to answer, he noticed a vase of water filled with red roses on the kitchen counter. The roses matched well with the decor of the place ... did Castiel have received roses from some ... man?

— Hm ... beautiful roses ... for those who like this kind of thing, of course. Did you win from someone or are they from Jess? 

— No, they are for me. I got it from Miguel. – He had told Dean who Miguel was, right? For some reason the name was familiar, but Dean could not remember exactly who Miguel was supposed to be.

— Miguel? – Dean tried to look quietly and not very curious to the man in front of him as he inquired. He did not want Castiel to think he was meddlesome or anything, but the truth was that he felt a little annoyed by the fact that Castiel had won a bouquet of roses.

— I thought I told you about him. It's Jessica's younger brother and good, I also consider him as my brother. He's a bit too protective, and when he learned what happened these days with those bikers he decided to send me flowers to cheer me on or something; In fact he wanted to come and see me, but he's traveling to work and can not come. 

— If I had not heard at that time that he was his brother I could bet he was in love with you buddy. "Was he feeling jealous _?" Control yourself Dean, what the fuck!_

— But he was gone for a while ... – Castiel took a long sip of beer –  nowadays he greets me one time or another with a tag to mark “territory”. When he was little, he said he was going to marry me because people like me ... ah, never mind. I did not even take a whole can and I'm already talking too much. 

— All right, Cas, I want to know. People like you what? – Dean was impatient as he waited for the answer.

— People like me deserve to be touched and loved by people like him. A person who would never hurt me knows? I've always been flattered by that kind of thinking. I'm very lucky to have been raised with my cousins. To be honest, if it had not been for him, I probably should have been dead or had a miserable life alongside my stepfather and my mother.

Dean seeing that the conversation could be tense opened another beer and took almost all at once. Why was he so nervous? Oh yeah, Castiel, miserable life _, family probably fucked up_. He knew well what it was like to have a difficult childhood.

The beers ran out quickly and Castiel went to a part of the cupboard that was meant for drinks and brought a bottle of Jack Daniels. He took the cans and sacks where the burgers used to be to the trash. He came back with two glasses and a jar of snacks.

The two of them began to drink and talk about various things. Dean told him about his difficult childhood and how he grew up with a not very present father, but when he did, he seemed to do everything he could to make Dean miserable.

He did not play with other children and when he played he had to be _boy stuff_. She could not play with girls, and she had been taught many dirty things to do with them. By God, he was just a kid. Did not his father see what he was doing?

But when Dean's mother died his father tried in vain to make up for lost time after he realized the terrible things he was doing with his son, but he had already made many dumb-asses to recover anything. He had spoiled Dean's childhood so much that the blonde had never forgiven him completely.

Dean will create Sammy in the best way possible and once he got a good job he took his brother along. The father never even questioned him or asked to stay at home.

— Maybe that's why I'm like this. I do not have an unstable relationship with anyone. They want commitment and I can not commit to anyone but my brother.

— But you know he's grown up, do not you? He's going to graduate from college and get a family, but I understand you a little, do you? Maybe we're both lonely wolves. I do not know if I can date another guy _. We're really fucking Dean. Fucked_.

What had happened to Castiel anyway? He seemed to be always stressing that his life was very bad once, that his past had been bad and that was eroding Dean inside. What could have happened to him to turn him into someone so ... afraid?

— So how was your childhood? – Taking a sip on the whiskey –  I bet even if it was fucked you have great brothers who certainly helped you through everything! 

— Yes, they did – Castiel said as he tilted his head slightly as he thought.

— So what the fuck are you implying is all bullshit? – Dean was already a little drunk because of the strong drink they were ingesting, but realized that Castiel was not upset by the abrupt way he asked about it. Maybe Dean was struggling with the inner demons themselves at the time.

Castiel took his glass, lifted it off the floor to sit on the couch. He moved closer to Dean and let out a sigh. He was a bit drunk already, and he would surely regret later telling this story, but at that moment he would tell one of the stories that had marked his life in such a way that even today he carried deep scars. Scars that could not be seen with the naked eye, but if he paid attention he would realize that his soul was all marked.

Dean looked at the man in front of him with a huge expectation. He was almost exploding with such curiosity.

Castiel possesses one as long as he discovered very early that he liked boys and no one at school seemed to care much about a discovery. The companions of the well-being group were welcomed. No one created a case or disturbed him because of it, and so Castiel thought he could tell someone in his house.

His father had died when he was still a newborn and his mother would have a boyfriend when Castiel had been two years old. When Castiel had discovered that he liked boys he was eight and a half years old, he was still a bit confused and decided to talk to his stepfather about it, for he was the only example of a "man" who would approach a father for the child.

When little Castiel told the man the situation he did not notice at the time, but the man in front of him had swallowed dry and had an insane smile on his lips. That same night Castiel received an unexpected visit, and then began his martyrdom.

The man visited him every night and did dirty things with him. He said that if he told his mother he would kill her, and when Castiel saw his mother's eyes peeping through the door one night what the man did to him, he realized that deep down she knew what was happening to her son, but Did not seem to care.

He struggled so hard, he shouted, but no one came to his aid that night. No one cared, not even her own mother. How could any neighbor do anything to stop it? Could not they hear the screams?

A year had passed and Castiel had not told the situation to anyone. Not even to his teachers who had noticed the drastic change in his behavior. He will only endure everything for so long because two days after he caught his mother seeing the situation the same met his cousin Miguel. Sweet little Miguel.

Miguel was a tender and gentle child. And seeing that Castiel cared for Miguel, the stepfather began to threaten to do things with the little one, and that would trash Castiel inside. So he endured all that silent suffering. The fear was so great that he could not tell anyone and his hopes were lost.

Miguel was five years younger than Castiel, who was now nine and a half years old. But that was not an impediment for Miguel to take Castiel out of that situation. One day he had seen Castiel's stepfather come home earlier and drag him into the bedroom. He and Castiel were playing with pieces of lego in the room and since there was no school for Castiel that day, Castiel's aunt will ask if he did not want to play with Miguel while she went to the supermarket.

One call was enough. Miguel knew his mother's phone and had been taught to call her at an early age if something bad happened. And that seemed very bad. He will come "Uncle Ben" on top of Castiel making funny noises and saying ugly words and the two were without clothes.

Castiel's aunt will call the police who invaded the house minutes later while Miguel hid under the kitchen table at his mother's request. When she arrived at the place, Castiel's mother had already been notified of the situation and had acted in the worst possible way, and in front of everyone. She had slapped Castiel in the face and said that now the man she loved would not want to be with her because he had contacted the situation; The cops took her to have been compelled by that atrocity.

Since that day Miguel had never left Castiel's side and when he was old enough to understand what had happened he said that Castiel deserved someone like him. Someone who would never hurt him.

He felt stupid for pushing Castiel over his childhood. Dean wanted to vomit. This could not have happened. Could not. Not with him.

The blonde closed one of his fists and punched the floor of the black-haired apartment. It had been one of the most disgusting things anyone could ever do to a person. _To a child. Fuck he was just a kid!_

Dean feels awful for asking what had happened so bad for Castiel to be that way. He wanted to go back in time and do something so he would not ask that question.

Castiel took the rest of the whiskey from the glass and placed it on the table in front of him. He rested his arms on his knee and looked at Dean with those beautiful blue eyes. The blonde was mesmerized by those eyes and it was in this deep wound that the two of them gave the first kiss.

Dean on an impulse knelt in front of the brunette and kissed him. Castiel was so unresponsive he had not even closed his eyes. There he was kissing Dean with eyes wide open, while the blonde in front of him was with his eyes closed and giving one of the best kisses of Castiel's life.

When Castiel relaxed and was almost closing his eyes, Dean gently pushed him away and looked a little stunned and completely embarrassed by the situation that had just happened.

— Cas, I'm sorry I do not know what it was about ... – as Dean spoke the phrase was pulled back by Castiel for a voracious kiss.

Castiel had risked it, because he knew Dean's preference for women, but nothing mattered at the moment.

Dean had made his way through Castiel's mouth with his tongue. At last they were lying on the couch with Dean above Castiel kissing him voraciously, sensuously, and very depraved.

The blonde could taste the alcohol in Castiel's mouth, feel the body below his trembling in small spasms of heat and he could feel his erection throbbing. Both he and Castiel were too excited and Dean would rip off Castiel's blouse that was completely gasping beneath him. Shortly after Dean decided to undress his pectoral.

Dean did not think it was right or wrong. He needed to touch that man and he needed to be now.

When the blonde started biting his dark-haired, he heard a noise on the door of the apartment, but it was too late. Jessica came in with Sam who helped her carrying some bags. She had looked for Sammy that day, and he had prepared to carry her bags to the apartment.

Castiel will still let out a low moan before questioning Dean for stopping when he noticed the situation. He'll try to get up, but Dean was not going to make it cheap. Dean was still on top of him and staring in a deadly way at the intruders who had spoiled the situation.

— You're down there and you two are gone. NOW –  Dean almost snarled as he said those words.

The two hurried out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them and almost giggling at the situation. Who would have thought Dean would kiss Castiel? Although two did not continue with what they were doing on the couch, Dean put a chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead before lifting from it. They laughed at the situation and took one last drink in a small dose that Castiel served for each one.

— _This is not over yet_. – It was what Dean had told Castiel before leaving his apartment and going to his completely shirtless and staggering. Bumping into a curious Sammy and a Jessica jumping in the hallway.

Dean was flushed, but he turned away from the couple's questions and ran into his own apartment with his shirt in one hand. The blonde knew that Sammy would not rest until he had told her all the details, but even he did not know what had just happened. Maybe he'd think better of it when he was sober. Maybe this was the worst mistake of his life, but he did not want to think about it now. He was very confused.

He could not believe what he had done and still would do. That night he tried not to think too much, because every time he thought his cock pulsed in response to that memory. At last he ended up going to relieve himself in the bathroom, whispering Castiel's name; He barely knew that Castiel had done the same thing as soon as Dean left the apartment.

_No one like you_

_I can't wait for the nights with you_

_I imagine the things we'll do_

_I just wanna be loved by you_ **\- Scorpions**


	5. Wanted Dead Or Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to read another story about destiel, I posted a new work on my profile.  
> Thank you for following this story.

Dean woke up with a headache that cloudy morning. It seemed like everything around him was spinning, had he drunk so much last night?

The perverted dreams he'd had with Castiel that night did not help either. He had managed to dream about last night; How it should have ended to be more accurate. It was as if everything was just a dream, had he even kissed Castiel like that? He could feel the brunette's lips, the softness of his tongue and the cut that still left a mark on his lips because of the fight with the bikers last week. How were these memories so vivid in his mind? He had drunk a considerable amount to even remember someone's taste, yet he could remember the taste of Castiel's lips and how he longed for more.

The blonde sat on his bed and pressed his temples with his fingertips. That headache was bothering her a lot, but the worst of it was accepting everything that had happened the night before. How would he act from now? His brother had seen the scene and seemed not to bother with the situation, but that did not mean that he and Castiel would be a couple? Or did he? He felt completely lost in all this.  
There were so many questions and few answers. What if the brunette wanted something else? Castiel did not seem to be the kind of guy who stayed with someone for staying. He was "that" kind of person you present to the family, take to walk around and plan a future together; It should not be the kind of guy you give just a few kisses on the couch and do not call the next day to see how he is.

Dean was breathing heavily, almost panicked by the situation when his brother opened the door of the room violently and not silent.

— Deanno time to wake up ... ah you already woke up! 

— It's a bitch, I woke up! Wow, do you have to scream so loud like that early in the morning? 

— It's not my fault if you and your boyfriend get drunk late, okay? Anyway, I want to know all the details and I want it now. – Sammy looked at Dean in a malicious way.

— First of all he is not my boyfriend and yesterday was a mistake, or not ... oh fuck it. This is very confusing! Second, can you forget what you saw yesterday? Damn this headache, it's killing me!

— Look I do not want to get in the middle of this whole thing, but if you do not want the guy you better do it carefully ok? It's not coming in the Dean style of being! Jess told me a few things and good, his life was not very easy. Better to be excused now than to have a broken heart for you.

— Our Sammy. The way you talk it sounds like I'm a sadist or something. I know, he told me the story _fucked_ up with his stepfather. My brother, that's too much for him to handle alone.

— Stepfather? Jess told me about Kevin, his ex boyfriend. And Dean, this is not a pretty story either. Imagine how confused he must be with what you were doing yesterday!

— Kevin? I do not know that. What's the deal with this guy from Kevin?

— If you're not interested, what do you want to know about Dean? If you want some advice from me, or you're going to stick with it to see what's going to happen or kick at once.

— Stay with him. Is not that insane for you? Like me ... getting a guy? That scares me a little!

— In fact ... you two make a handsome couple, Dean. Well, I have to go if I'm not going to be late for class. And maybe fate has brought you both together! – Says the youngest giving a smile to the brother who is rolling his eyes exaggerated.

— Go there. – The blonde screamed when Sammy left the room – Fuck me proud! And there is no such destination bid. – His head throbbed every second. He should not have screamed.

Sammy made a point of going back to his brother's door to say, — Maybe you do not just like women ... maybe you like people and that's why you kissed Castiel last night. You should not blame yourself for that, Dean.

The question that did not want to shut up, what would he do with Castiel? He was full of doubts, but he could not deny that he had worshiped every second of the night before. If his brother was right and he really liked "people", it meant that he liked Castiel because he was "worth it" and not because he was "man". This was so confusing.

The blonde wanted to think about this situation later. He needed to go to the gym that day. It had been a few days since he was gone, and he liked to keep his body in shape.

For an hour he would eat breakfast and enjoy the day, then go to the gym and maybe not talk to Castiel about what happened later.

***

Castiel had woken up early to go to university. The cousin had received a last-minute invitation to attend a congress the following week in another state, so they had to arrive earlier so he could help her complete all the paperwork required.

Few students were chosen to attend this congress with their academic articles and Jess was excited because she had written an article that could win some prize or something. She had been called in at the last minute because of an internal error, because the person in charge of alerting the students had completely forgotten this detail.

— Have you talked to Ruby? – The blonde asked Castiel.

— Yes. She sent me a message today saying she is off duty and will solve some issues. It seems Miguel comes earlier from the trip and she wants to clean the apartment for his arrival.

— Oh really? God, my brother never tells me anything! Anyway, what are your plans for today? Is Dean included in them? – Jess smiled wickedly.

— I'm going to deliver one of the translations I've been working on for months. These days I stayed in the apartment were productive and I'm sure Rafael will love the news. If I give up I plan to go to the gym later, it's been a while since I've been training with Marcus and he must be missing me, or maybe I'll go somewhere and train my sights. – He was trying to get away from the question about Dean, but he knew his cousin was not going to give up. – As for Dean, I do not know what's going to happen. So ... if something happens I'll tell you. – He said at last.

— Oh really? Congratulations. I can not wait to see this discovery on television. I'm very proud of you for having managed to finish the translation. The history department will go crazy when you know you've been able to help them with that job. And as for Dean, if he does not want you, who loses is him. You're a good match! – Cousin said with a wink.

Castiel had turned slightly red. To this day he still could not get accustomed to praise, as if he were not worthy of any of them.

His head was throbbing slightly from the hangover, luckily he had taken a great medicine and was wearing sunglasses.

Castiel could be denying himself, but he wanted to stay home locked up because of Dean. Though the blonde's words still echo in his mind ... _It's not over yet_ ... there was not a chance of someone like Dean wanting to be with someone like him. Yes, the brunette did not have any self-esteem and when it came to loving relationships he was a complete disaster.

Maybe he really needed to go to the gym to meet Marcus, his Krav Maga instructor. He liked to train, but he had been so engrossed in work lately that he had not been training in a long time.

***

That afternoon Castiel and Dean were in the same gym. The two had never met since Dean went to attend this academy with Sammy, who was not going so often because of lack of time. However, that afternoon Dean had discovered that the brunette was also attending the scene.

When the blonde had already changed his clothes and put his bag in one of the numbered cupboards, he went to the mats because he wanted to run a little to start warming up. That was when he saw Castiel running on a treadmill.

Castiel was in black pants, sneakers, and a green regatta. The sight was really interesting, because Dean would never have imagined finding him there that afternoon. It was as if it were fate. Not to mention that he was deliciously handsome at the time.

Dean called his brother who was supposed to be in the office at the time. Luckily the cell phone was in his pocket and not in the closet with his things.

— Fate is a sadistic and vindictive bitch!

— Wait, what? Dean, is everything okay? This morning you said you did not believe in fate. – Sam said with a low chuckle.

— I started to believe it two minutes ago since I saw Castiel exercising in the same gym that I did at the same time. This can only be a joke.

Sammy laughed and could not speak. Then Dean hung up the line snorting and slightly nervous. He was not ready to talk to Castiel, so he decided to pretend he did not see him until he mentally prepared for the occasion.

Castiel had not noticed the presence of anyone watching him and was quietly stopping to wake up to talk to the redhead who had approached him. Charlie was a good friend and it had been a long time since he had spoken to her.

In a further part of where Castiel was, there was a bored Dean looking at a castiel all cheerful – too cheery for his taste –  talking to a redhead - bland.

No, Dean was not jealous. Perhaps. WAS NOT. Fuck he was, yes, and very jealous. He was very jealous on certain occasions, but he would never admit it because he and Castiel were not boyfriends or anything of the sort. Make up Dean Winchester. The blonde said as he patted his face lightly.

That was when a tall, tanned-skinned man approached where Castiel was with the redhead. They smiled at the man who interrupted the scene by jerking and hugging Castiel anyway.

What a hell. Go fuck saw, I will not be watching this here! – But Dean had not even lifted a muscle to leave the scene and kept seeing the scene. – Wants to know? Fuck that, I'll go and talk to him. This is ridiculous of me.

Dean hung up the mat he was running on. Surely she would have a slight torticoll later. He was running with his neck almost like the exorcist's girl from staring at Castiel.

— Hi. Do you always come here, Castiel? – Dean said as he approached the three ... But what the fuck had that been? The blonde wanted to dig a hole and jump at that moment.

Dean greeted the others and paid attention to the man next to Castiel. He even played Castiel frequently while talking and that was bothering Dean, he hated people who kept leaning against him and poking as they spoke, but Castiel did not seem to mind the situation. Finally, Dean had discovered that the man in his early forties had trained Castiel for a long time, so they were so intimate. He had known Castiel since he was an angry teenager.

— Look, Novak, my class starts in fifteen minutes. I want you there and you can take the redhead too. If you like, you can go too, – he said, pointing at Dean. – The more young people the better. Now I need to go.

Marcus had gone in the other direction and greeted other people in the gym. Apparently he was well known and at that time he taught basic classes to people who were interested in Krav Maga, so it would not appear so many people in the place. The classes in the advanced classes began in the morning and at night, the afternoon was intended for those who wanted to practice exercises and know a little more the basics of that training.

— Dean, sorry for my lack of education. This is my friend Charlie.

The two greeted each other and Castiel asked if Dean would join them in training that afternoon. The trio went to the room that would be given the class and sat on the floor waiting for the other people. There was still a little time before class and they could talk.

— Castiel, please. Can not you reconsider? I promise that this time I will behave. 

— No! You left me alone with the shoulder dislocated and still broke my bow. I never found another as good as that. 

— But, I promise it will be fun. I need an archer like you. Only this time? I do anything. Just ask me to do it.  – Charlie should really be desperate for him to go.

  
Castiel looked at her, frowning and squinting. Dean looked at the scene with amusement. If he knew Castiel so well, he could tell that the brunet was making a little charm at the time to pretend that he would deny the request to the redhead, but that he would accept it anyway. 

— All right, I'll think and I'll give you an answer tomorrow okay? 

— You will not regret it Cas.

Before Castiel said that he had not even accepted the proposal yet, some people began to enter the room. Marcus was just coming from behind the small group. As they were in an odd number Charlie ended up training with the instructor, but she was even eyeing the girl to his left.

Castiel was helpful and demonstrated several strokes at Marcus's request and this seemed to relax the students. The weather was great and the vast majority seemed inclined to join the new class that was set to open next week.

Dean and Castiel stayed together and the blonde listened carefully to Castiel's instructions. That seemed to advance the blows despite knowing that this should be an initial lesson. Dean could not contain himself with so much excitement and decided to test a blow to Castiel that he ended up getting unbalanced after getting nervous causing them to fall together.

Destiny was really a sadistic and vindictive bitch because there they were in the same position the night before and Dean did not know what to do and said the first thing that came to his mind.

— Hm ... do you want to go out with me tonight?


	6. It's My Life – Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to publish this chapter soon because the next one is very .. hot.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me, my twitter is /wwitchcraftt
> 
> *Rabbit Rabbit = I invented any name just to get something cute and different.

Castiel eventually accepted the invitation from Dean, who would hardly have fun for a while? Not to mention that some people started looking in the direction of the two who were in the same position for a considerable time and Marcus seemed to want to make a joke about it, especially after Dean got up from Castiel awkwardly and completely blushing.  
When class was over, Marcus thanked everyone for coming, and if they had any questions, they could check in with him or the front desk. Meanwhile, the redhead asked insistently for Castiel about his relationship with Dean.

— If you ask one more question on the subject I will say no to your proposal. I will not participate in anything with you! – Castiel spoke in a joking tone as her friend kept making faces.

— You're evil. Okay, I will not ask any more questions, but does that mean you're going? I need you to help me kick that guy's ass.

— You know that, yes, Charlie. I just need a new bow! In a way I can fix one because I can not get one I like. At least not in time for the game and you know how annoying I am at this. – He said with a smile.

— No problem. I have the perfect bow 'for you, so I'll apologize for the other and for the failure that was that game. Well, now I need to go. – Charlie kissed Castiel on the face and another on Dean's face – It was good to meet you Dean. It would be cool if you were too. Tell your boyfriend to drag you with him! We talk tomorrow Cas! Do not forget that the event is on Sunday morning.

But why the hell did everyone think they were dating? I was so in the face so Dean was drawn to Castiel?

— I'm sorry for this. She's a little pushy and boring when she wants to, but she's a good person. – Castiel said with a shy smile. The word boyfriend still echoed in his mind.

— No problem, but where does she want to take you anyway? 

— For a paintball game, but in that case I can use a bow know? I use an Airow Gun. 

— So how did you end up with a broken bow and a dislocated shoulder? – Dean was too curious.

— Summing up? An ex-boyfriend knew that I would participate and decided to make a "visit" to the opposing team. At the time we were still boyfriends. So you can imagine how the rest went.

Dean felt a question arise in his mind and fight to get off his lips, but he would not ask the brunette about the ex. Surely it was Kevin, and maybe he thought he was too intrusive to be "demanding" that he tell her his personal life. When the time was right he would ask subtly. The problem was that Dean was not subtle, even when he wanted to.

But the question he did not want to shut up: Where would he take the brunette? He had not thought of that yet. Doubtless he would ask for help from his curious younger brother who seemed to amuse himself with Dean's desperation. Although he had promised an unforgettable night, he felt it would be somewhat disastrous.

Dean and Castiel went back to the building together after working out a little more on some of the gym equipment. The blonde did some weight and abdominal lifting, but whenever he could he would take a little look at Castiel to see if everything was all right.

***

Dean arrived in the apartment completely exhausted both physically and emotionally. When he looked at the youngest who was sitting on the couch playing video game he took a deep breath and said:

— I'm going to ask for your help, but if you make a joke about Castiel I will not say anything more to you. Do you understand me? – He said as he pointed his right forefinger in the direction of his brother's face.

Sammy tried to hold back the laughter, but he would control himself because he wanted to know all the details. Even the most sordid. After all he and Jess would talk a lot on the phone about it while she was away. He had said he would spy on the prospective couple closely, but deep down he wanted to help Dean not ruin everything with Castiel.

— You can say.

— I wanted to take Castiel somewhere ... cool, but I have no idea where. Do you have any tips?

— You can take him in the Rabbit Rabbit*. I took Jessica there these days. The place is good and good, I think you'll like it. There are varied foods and 'for all styles, you have nothing to err.  
Dean leaned on the couch as he stared at his brother. He had reached the bottom of the pit himself! He had never needed help before to take someone on a date, but with Castiel he was different and he needed help not to do anything stupid. Not to mention that he was the first man Dean would ever leave. The percentage of that being a complete disaster was too great. 

— What if he does not like it there?

— Since when are you insecure? – Sam asked.

— Since when I kissed our neighbor! That's a mistake, is not it? Damn, I'm such an idiot. I had a crisis of jealousy over a woman in the gym, fell on him in front of everyone and now I can not even take him ‘to eat somewhere. Not to mention that abstinence from sex 'is killing me. What the fuck am I doing with my life Sammy?

— Leveraging? Dude I thought we'd already crossed the line of shit I'm doing so I'm going to make him fall in love with me or I'll leave him panting on my bed! How about that? I give you some tips for your meeting with Cas and you give me some tips to go out with Jess! I'm a little nervous because she seems a lot to me. 

— Combined! And who said I want him in my bed today? It's our first date face, do you think I'm some weirdo? Do not answer! – Then the two of them began to talk before the blond went to his room to take a shower.

He decided to wear something more casual. That day he was wearing a black cotton trouser and pants to match, a black blouse without any pattern and a flannel shirt with long sleeves - black and red plaid - on top. His beard was growing, but it was not so big that it bothered him, so he would leave it alone.

He decided to use two wristbands on his left wrist that certainly matched just like him. He needed to be himself, right? If only he wanted Castiel to like him the way he was!

He took the wallet, the keys, and headed out into the living room. His brother was there picking up the keys to the apartment that were hanging from his key chain. The same was wearing dark colors, but with a difference: the cap and the blouse were light shades.

— You should cut off that hair. God, he's huge! They'll think it's two girls kissing. – Said the blonde laughing.

— Shut up or I'll show your boyfriend that picture of you sleeping with the mufasa.

— Hey, I do not have any ... oh fuck you. When did you get this picture? You pay me, can you hear me? If you show this to someone Sammy, I'll kill you!

— So leave my hair alone. – Sammy said as he locked the door of their apartment and headed for Jess's apartment. – It's no good getting my cell phone hidden and erasing the picture because I made copies. Lots of copies.

When he picked a key – in the middle of several keys in his hand –  and put it in the lock of the next apartment, Dean froze at the same moment.

— Since when did you get that shit? How the hell do you have a copy of the key to their apartment?

— Since earlier today when Jess gave me a copy. I'll take care of Castiel while she's away. – At that moment, Sammy smiled maliciously and tried not to laugh at his brother's reaction. 

— You will not! You can return this key right now.

— Okay. I know this might annoy you or whatever, but I promised her that I would. He does not usually deal very well with some things while he sleeps and I intend to help.

Before Sammy said anything else, the door in front of her that had been half-opened completely opened, and Jessica smiled. She was beautiful. The two brothers stood in front of the door while Jessica got her bag.

— Hey, be cool to my brother today! He's angry and good, he'll need to relax a bit. –  He said as he kissed Dean's face and pushed the blonde into the apartment so he could wait for Castiel in the living room.

Jess and Sam headed for the elevator and from there they would go to the garage. The building was not one of the most luxurious, but there was a garage, a porter, and after a certain hour it would only enter the place if the key or the inhabitant let in after talking to the doorman on the intercom, since security was strict after some Robberies happened in the neighborhood. Many apartments were rented out by important people who rented the place to be unrecognized. Not to mention that it was relatively cheap to buy, so nothing like living in a great location for a great price. It really was a real find.

Castiel appeared seconds later in Dean's field of vision. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved blouse and one took the coat from the counter. He had a black ring on his left thumb, the same ring he'd bought that day in the park; For some reason it seemed sexy. It was as if every detail in Castiel exhaled sexuality.

— Your sister, cousin ... I do not know what to call you, you said you're angry. If you want to stay here I understand perfectly.

— Here would be the last place I would like to stay at the moment. Sorry if I look a bit grumpy, but it's all her fault.

— The younger brothers are good for this. To make you want to rip off both yours and their heads. It is part of the cycle of life. Let's go!

Castiel nodded and they left the apartment.

***

When the two arrived at the _Rabbit Rabbit_ they had the first "problem" of the night. There was no empty table, at least not in the center of the room, but there were small leather booths scattered on the second-floor wall. The cabins were round and brown leather, which gave a cozy and at the same time intimate atmosphere; Since the couple who were there would have more privacy by the way the cabins were positioned.

— Hello, gentlemen. Welcome to _Rabbit Rabbit_. Unfortunately the tables are crowded but if it's not a bother to you we can put the two in a booth.

— If it's all right for you, Cas ... I do not care. –  Said the blond who was slightly nervous.

The brunette nodded and they went to the second floor of the place. The place was well lit with varied ambient music and the attendant in charge of their "table" noticed the atmosphere between the two and took the liberty to dim the lights a little bit. Each cabin was equipped to give a romantic atmosphere or not to the place, so the small luminaires of each cabin could be manipulated to diminish the lights according to the taste of the client.

They ended up choosing a pizza, two medium portions of fries and two beers. But the blond would not drink much, because he had to go back driving that night.

— So what did Jess do that made you so upset? 

— She told my brother while I was taking a shower that we were both going to leave today and that Sam would sleep in my house. Miguel is missing a few days and he did not want to deal with a crisis of jealousy of him today. I'm already too stressed for having to sleep alone and for the first time in a long time I had to disconnect the call in his face. He must be lousy ... I look awful.

— Does Jess sleep with you? - Dean asked that he was completely curious. 

— Sleep. I know it's bullshit, but I do not ... I like to sleep alone and I do not feel much ... well when it happens. – Said Castiel.

— How about you do not worry about it today? Let's have fun. How about ... let me see ... you tell me something cool about you. Some things I do not know and that I can use in the future as blackmail! - Dean said in a malicious way approaching Castiel. 

Surely he had hit the mark when he opted for the cabin. It was that or waiting for a vacant table, but no doubt that cabin was worth it. The two of them stepped closer and stood with their knees close to each other.

— I play piano since I was eleven because my aunt is a patient teacher. I've been practicing bow and arrow since I was eighteen, I'm ambidextrous, I started to fight krav maga because I was ... let's say ... angry and needed to put my teenage anger out somehow, not to mention that I'm polyglot. I'm a great cook, I do not know how to drive properly and ... I think I've said too much. Have you noticed that whenever we both start drinking I talk a lot? – Said taking some chips and putting them in the mouth. – Oh, I forgot to say, but I have a collection of guns in my room.

— There's nothing to use as blackmail. What a pity. – Dean said pretending to be hurt. 

— You did not expect me to tell you all my secrets one night, is not it Dean? I'm a tough guy.

— A guy can dream! Well, apart from the fact that you are a killing machine and have guns in your room, how come you do not know how to drive? 

— I had a lot of anxiety attacks in my teens and I took out my driver's license and everything else, but I get too nervous about driving for fear of ruining my car. I do not know, sometimes I do not know how to deal with certain situations that seem common to other people.

— So you have a car? 

— Yes. I have a 69 Camaro.

— But what the fuck, Castiel. Do you have a fucking Camaro and do not drive it? You'll learn to drive right if it's the last thing I do before I die. Do you like vintage cars? 

— My brother gave me one. He likes to pamper me once in a while and thought I'd like it.

— Maybe it's because you're a special guy. I can not say that I know you long enough to say something more ... concrete about you, but I can tell you that every time I see someone talking to or with you people are loving. I wanted to have that, you know? But, I'm grateful to have my brother and that's enough.

— The pizza arrived and they did not realize it, but the chips were over for some time. Dean ordered two more beers. Castiel's lips were wet with beer, and he smiled at whatever nonsense Dean said.

— I know my brothers just want my good, but I'm the older Dean. I did not want to need to be protected all the time, though I was scared most of the time. I know Jess is apprehensive about traveling tomorrow. If it were up to her, she would not leave that apartment to go to Congress, but I do not want anyone to sacrifice my dreams for me, I do not want anyone to stop living their life because I'm afraid to be alone ... I'm afraid Fuck the dark!

Looking at Castiel in that fragile way makes something inside Dean turn and before he did anything, Castiel moved a little closer to him and ran his thumb in the corner of Dean's mouth. He had some ketchup on the spot and after doing that, Castiel ran his tongue over his thumb to clean it and then put the tip of his finger in his mouth. Only then did Castiel notice what he had done and how it had had an effect on Dean.

— Excuse me. This is an old habit that I can not control. –  He shrugged and looked away in embarrassment.

— Damn Cas! Do you know how sexy you are? Seriously, do you have a clue of this? ... BECAUSE it is not possible that you have no idea of this and come and lick the fucking finger after wiping my mouth. Look I'll be straight, I'm all fucked up and troublesome, but I feel completely attracted to you. It may not seem like it, but I have no idea what I'm doing at this meeting and honestly? I'm going to end up exploding like this. Sometimes I … – Dean hesitated and did not finish what he was thinking. 

— No need to apologize. Wants to know? You can say anything, I can handle it.

— We definitely have to stop drinking, because this is the second time the thing goes crazy and at first we got caught almost having sex on your couch. Let's face it, I'm acting like a scumbag. This is not how I imagined it tonight. I wanted to be a more romantic guy, you know? But it is not much of my character. 

— It is not your fault. I know what it is like to wish for someone or something so much that it hurts, as it is always to be angry and have crises so strong that it makes you want to break everything. To feel incomplete, empty and broken. Of feeling guilty ...

At that moment it was as if universe had stopped and there was only Dean and Castiel. Castiel and Dean. And they kissed.


	7. It's My Life – Part 02

Let him throw the first stone who had never fallen in love or desired a scoundrel. All of us were a little scoundrel and Dean had only admitted to himself and to Castiel his "scoundrel" condition. It was like he said: _look I know I'm imperfect and I'll probably do some stupidity, but I'm trying to make it work ... I'm here to make this shit all work out!_

Their kiss was sensual, of those who make the volume in the middle of their legs grow quickly and even painfully. They were hungry for each other. It even hurt. The sexual tension was so great that Dean let out little grunts during the kiss, said disjointed words and moaned every time Castiel tugged his hair a little harder. Castiel's tongue explored Dean's mouth in an unforgettable way, it was as if he had never kissed anyone before Castiel.

Castiel bit Dean's lower lip and ran his tongue slowly in place each time he took a bite. That was making Dean crazy, but they were in a public place. They should calm down before someone shows up to end their "party" or maybe they were kicked out of the venue for doing improper things.

A few minutes later, the two of them stepped away, panting and completely aroused. The volume was visible in the middle of each other's legs and Dean seemed not to care about the situation. If it was not for their first date, it would surely make Castiel beg for sex right there, or maybe he would beg himself. The point was that he needed more, but he was a bit afraid to take it one step further.

Dean could still feel Castiel biting his lower lip. The feeling was perfect and he wanted more. The two finished eating the rest of the pizza talking about banal things and Dean insisted on paying the bill. He had invited, so he would pay.

They returned to Castiel's apartment after the curiosity of the blonde in knowing the weapons that Castiel possessed in the room. When they arrived at the apartment they noticed a song playing and a few laughs from Jess's room.

As Castiel removed his coat and tossed it over the couch Dean noticed a box with a note on top. It was on the kitchen counter, and _Castiel_ wrote the note.

— I think you got a present. – The blonde said shaking the note as he looked at Castiel who was getting closer to him.

He smiled. Sure enough, Jessica had been feeling guilty about what had happened earlier and had decided to spoil her brother with a box full of chocolate covered strawberries. The brunette picked up the box and dragged Dean to his room. When they entered the room Dean was astonished at how clean the place was; Castiel would surely be frightened if he saw his room.

— Wow. You sleep with style huh. – Dean said as he pointed to the bed – Jess who chose the decoration right? Wow, she's Sammy's match. Wait, are these silk sheets? If I slept in silk I was sure to feel like a goddess ... er, does not say 'to Sammy that I said that. – The blonde said with a wink to Castiel.

Castiel nodded with a half smile. Jessica knew her cousin needed a radical change after she broke up with Kevin and of course after the piano accident. Then he took out the bookshelves and placed them in the living room, now the wall where the shelves used to be, there were stands for various types of weapons.

There were some swords, an ax, two bows, and a wooden shelf with the university diploma, some prizes for his scholarly articles. Castiel was really unique and completely different from all the people Dean had ever met in his life.

— Can I touch anything?

— Be careful not to cut yourself when you draw a sword. They are sharp. Did you know your brother almost died when you came in here?

— When did he come here?

— The day you had to leave early, remember? We stayed here playing video game that day when we went to the park. I found out that he and I have things in common. So I brought him here to show the collection.

— Things in common?

— You did not recognize any of this, did you? Although they are real weapons, they are "famous stories" – Said doing the quote with two hands – That for example – said pointing to one of the swords – is the Lord of the Rings.

— Oh these nerd things. I confess I've never seen all the movies. I bet you read the books!

Castiel turned his head slightly to the side while Dean touched one of the swords. Dean was different from everything he used to like, except of course giving small orders just like Miguel. Apart from that and the fact that blond is that kind of dangerous face that raises hearts. Castiel liked this guy, even if he did not admit it to himself.

Dean liked it when Miguel gave some orders, he liked having someone in control because that did not think much. Do not suffer so much in anticipation.

— Do you want a strawberry? I know we just ate and all, but I do not think some strawberries will blow us up or anything!

The two of them sat on the bed and Dean realized that there were the small supports that were not filled with any weapon. Before he could ask he realized that Castiel had the corner of his mouth dirty with a small piece of chocolate. He almost felt compelled to do what Castiel had already done with him, but he would do better.

Dean approached the man in front of him and licked the corner of his mouth so he removed the small piece of chocolate. Castiel was astonished and Dean could see a malicious grin sprout on the man's lips.

Dean advanced on top of Castiel in such a way that he had to ask Dean to take it easy so he could at least take off his shoes. When the two were out of their shoes Dean turned his attention again to the man in front of him. He was so vulnerable and sweet that Dean felt his whole body tremble inside.

Castiel pulled Dean into a warm, lusty kiss. They were both alone now and would not stop. They did not have to worry about anyone unless Jessica opened the door that was not locked, but that was impossible. She was in the next room with Sammy.

Dean was bothered by his blouses and rolled them out and tossed them anywhere in the room. Castiel on the other hand was still in his sweater and Dean came down a little and lifted it just enough to expose Castiel's belly. The blonde laid little kisses there and went up quietly exploring that soft body. Finally, he will remove as carefully as possible the blouse of the brunette and deposited small kisses popped on the naked chest of it.

Castiel seemed to be on fire and gasped as Dean licked his collarbone. That feeling was great. Having that man in his arms moaning just for him was making the blonde completely crazy.

They rubbed their erections frantically as they exchanged lascivious kisses. Dean wanted more, but he did not dare ask Castiel. It was when Castiel cut off his kisses and began to bite into the blonde's neck.

— A-ah Cas, if you do not stop with this I will not be able to control myself ...

— It's good to lose control once in a while.  – Castiel licked one of Dean's lobes.

— Holy shit, Castiel.

Dean was trying to control his actions to the utmost, but Castiel was not making it any easier. Dean kissed Castiel again and settled on kisses until he reached his nipples. Apparently Castiel was very sensitive in that region and was leaving Dean crazy with this new discovery.

His tongue played with one nipple and then another. Dean felt that his pants would rip at any second, but he was still afraid to go further, but when he saw Castiel start unbuttoning his own jeans he noticed that he had free pass to continue. He helped Castiel get rid of the garment and then it was his turn. Finally the two were just using each one a black boxer.

Dean was thinking too much. As he and Castiel would ... he never had sex with a man and he was somewhat confused, but how they had the same ... instrument should be easy. After all, it was just doing what he used to do to himself, was not it? Would Castiel like it?

Dean pulled out Castiel's boxer and can see how excited he was. He was all wet from pre-enjoyment, and Dean sure as hell was. Castiel was all fragile at that moment, exposed and full of desire for Dean. He was very lucky to have that man crazy for him and Dean finally ran his fingers all the way to Castiel, the act made Castiel shudder instantly.

The blonde pumped delicately and accurately on Castiel's cock, which moaned loudly as Dean licked his collarbone.

— If you continue De-ean I'll end up enjoying it.

Holy shit he wanted so much to make Castiel cum, but they were just getting started. Dean withdrew his boxer with the help of Castiel who was kissing his breastplate and tightening the place where his iliac bone was.

Was Castiel red or were the red silk sheets that were reflecting on him? One thing was certain, Castiel was pure lust and when he touched the blonde's glans, Dean could see a victorious smile on his lips. _He would not do that ... yes, he would!_

Dean had sat awkwardly on the bed when Castiel ran his tongue over the length of his cock.

— Argh ... hot ... your mouth ... is ... very ... soft. – It was the only thing Dean could say as Castiel opened his lips and settled Dean into his mouth. He was completely inside Castiel's mouth.

The vision was superb. Castiel was on his bed in bed and slightly downcast as he suckled the blonde. Dean was going crazy and at last he had one of his hands in Castiel's hair trying to control the rhythm. Dean moaned Castiel's name louder and was almost spurting into his mouth.

Dean cut in before he could get rid of Castiel's mouth. The two exchanged a few more kisses, and finally Castiel said there was lube in one of the bedside tables. It took a few seconds, but Dean understood what he meant.

— Castiel I'm afraid to hurt you, and if I do something wrong? Are you sure this is what you want?

Castiel agreed and when Dean asked where the condom was, the brunette said he was healthy and had had no sex for almost a year, but if he wanted to, he could get one at the bottom of the drawer. Dean had never had sex without a condom before, he was very cautious and was terrified of being a father by accident, not to mention the diseases he could get. Castiel would not get pregnant – obvious – and for some reason he trusted the man in front of him who said he had nothing.

Dean knew how he should proceed, at least he had done something similar in girls. He needed to prepare Castiel to be able to receive it without any hindrance. Following Castiel's instructions, he was now lying with his legs up and looking at the blonde with great anticipation.

Dean smeared one of his fingers with a little lube and put some on his finger so he could pass Castiel. When he touched the entrance of Castiel can feel a wave of desire travel through his body. He would do that. With Castiel.

Dean's erection was throbbing as he introduced the first digit into Castiel. After a few seconds Castiel was already visibly relaxed to take a second digit and Dean looked like he would just enjoy watching that scene. The brunette in front of him began to make sensual movements and moaned quietly calling for Dean. He was so tight.

When Castiel held up the third digit, Dean bent down to kiss him. That man in front of him thirsty for him was driving him crazy. It was then that Dean positioned himself in the entrance of Castiel, but before it smeared all its extension with the lubricant. He wanted to make that experience as pleasurable as possible!

Those blue eyes looked directly at him. And Dean can not help but give a little smile with the following scene. As he penetrated Castiel as carefully as possible, the man in front of him bit his lip and closed his eyes. That scene was magnificent. Seeing someone so delivered was a complete bliss.

After Dean came in completely, Castiel grunted as the blonde stopped moving inside him.

— Do not be rushed Cas. – Dean said giving a small smile.

In response Castiel made a small movement that elicited a groan from Dean. Then Dean slowly began to move as he bent down to kiss Castiel.

— More Dean ... p-please. More.

How could he resist with Castiel asking nicely? Castiel was tight and warm. Dean could never imagine that someone would be so tight like that.

The thrusts started to get faster and Dean could feel the apex approaching more and more when he suddenly hit a spot inside Castiel that made the same drop some swearing and moan so loud that he was sure that Jessica and Sammy They had listened.

However, Dean would not stop and continued to hit that point again and again as Castiel undid in a delicious orgasm that was being poured into his own belly. Seconds later Dean was spouting inside Castiel as he howled in pleasure.

It had not only been the best orgasm of her life, but also an incredible person. Who would have thought Dean Winchester would be attracted to the neighbor next door? Would that man finally break Dean's barriers? One thing was certain: He was going to try everything to keep Castiel in his life.

Castiel could think of only one thing at that moment: _Maybe Dean would not break his heart._

 

 

> _Plankton, he said, is an animal that shines when it makes love.And we shine. – **CFA**_

 


	8. Bad Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to advance this and give the next chapter, because I'll undergo surgery on the 19th.  
> Thank you for following the story.  
> If anyone wants to chat my twitter is /wwitchcraftt

Castiel felt the darkness taking over his mind that night. He knew something was wrong, but he did not expect a crisis. Yet help always comes from where we least expect it!

The nightmare started as common as any he had ever had. He was in his bedroom when suddenly a pair of hands began to touch his body in every possible way and he could feel someone pressing into his body. This could not be happening, please God, no. He felt the weight of someone on top of his small, fragile body. He was so afraid.

Then a flood of things began to happen at once and Castiel screamed for help. He was stuck in that room with that man and then the scene changed. He was in the living room of the apartment, but she was different from what it is today. Everything was broken and Jessica was in a corner calling the police, but Kevin was not there anymore.

But Castiel could hear the screams: If you do not go out to play, I'll play with her. LEAVE CASTIEL. GET OUT YOUR SHIT. 

Castiel knew he was having a nightmare, but he could not wake up. At last she opened her blue eyes and felt her body covered with sweat. He was sitting on the bed completely disoriented when someone entered his room.

He could hear a distant voice calling his name and another name shortly ... Dean? ... Dean ... where's Dean? 

_Strawberries ... Dean ... Sex ... Cold ... Dark ... Alone ... Piano ... No ..._

— Castiel is me, Sammy! Where is my brother? Can you tell me? - said the bigger one snapping the fingers trying to draw attention of Castiel that was bewildered.

Castiel was too dispersed. He had had a crisis and was beginning to realize it all a little more clearly, but he still could not concentrate enough. His head was aching and there was a ringing in his ears that made him crazy. It looked like Dean was not with him ... Sammy ... where was Dean? He had dozed off and remembered Dean at his side giving him a smile ... _Why were not you here with me Dean?_

— Please, Castiel. Focus on my voice! Where the hell is my brother? Did you fight, did he hurt you? Please say anything. You want me to call Jess? You need anything? Is there anything I can do? You just tell me.

Castiel got up from the bed, but he was still too disoriented and everything seemed to spin. He needed to go to the bathroom and when he was almost falling from staggering, Sam came toward him to help him.

— Please do not touch me. I'm dirty ... – Castiel said taking his hand away from Sammy.

— Let me help Castiel. My God ... you look pale. I promise I will not hurt you.

Castiel nodded, but kept a safe distance from Sam as he leaned on things until he reached the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sammy was after him ready to help if he fell or something. The spotlight was on, yet there was no sign of Dean in the bathroom.

Castiel threw the boxer on the floor and did not care if Sammy was looking at him or not. He was dirty, he was shaking, he _needed Miguel_ and needed it now. It was with this thought that the Castiel came in under the cold water that dawn.

Sam sat at the entrance to the bathroom and looked the other way as Castiel turned on the shower. He heard Castiel mumble a few things, but did not want to make him more frightened than he already was. Jessica had said that he could have some crises, but he never expected to witness one before the girl was out of town.

Sammy thought Castiel was trying to calm down before he said anything. He certainly would not want to wake his sister knowing she would have to travel in a few hours.

Jessica had taken a sleeping pill, but Castiel did not know that. Sammy doubted that he could wake Jess up at that hour even though he wanted to.

So where was your brother's bastard? What the fuck boyfriend was he leaving someone like Castiel alone? Sammy was furious and when the blonde arrived they would have a very serious conversation. Dean deserved a punch. Maybe two. Or maybe three broken ribs.

When Castiel managed to control himself enough to get out of there without crying, he reached for the nearest towel. As she did so, Sammy rose from the floor so as not to obstruct the passage.

— All right, Cas?

— Of course. Thanks for staying with me and for not calling my sister.

— I thought about calling, but I doubt he'd agreed. You shouted too loud and she did not wake up. So I do not think she would wake me up by calling her.

— She is fine? – Castiel was beginning to worry about Jess and was tempted to go to his sister's room if it was something serious.

— She took a soothing sleeping Cas! She is very worried about leaving you alone and although I know I will be here with you, I confess that I am also worried. Is everything okay between you and Dean? – Sammy frowned at this question.

— Yes. Although I have no idea where he might be.

— I understand. Something must have happened and I'm sorry he left like this. He could at least have woken you up and ...  – Sam was interrupted by Castiel walking toward the closet to get something clean.

— It's not his fault, Sam. It's okay that happens when I'm alone, but I did not tell him in detail about this situation. So I guess I can not blame him for not being with me. I was eating strawberries with him after ... I ended up falling asleep. – Castiel said as he blushed violently.  – I should have known he would not stay with me all night. It's all my fault for thinking this way. Not to mention that he has no commitment to me, or anything of the sort. It would be too innocent to require anything from Sammy.

— Hey – while Sammy tapped Castiel on the shoulder to comfort him, he pulled back a little. – Oh, sorry. Got it. You do not like being touched in those moments.

— I feel a little uncomfortable. Sorry about that.

Sammy stood in the doorway of the room waiting while Castiel wore some clothes. After that they went to the kitchen.

Sammy knew there was something he could do to calm Cas down. Hot chocolate with small marshmallows.

— How did you know that? – She asked as she smiled.

— Jess. She told me that her brother started to prepare it for you after you've learned. I hope you're not upset with her for telling me.

— Why would I stay? She was trying to give you some tips on how to deal with me. I'm a moving nervous crisis and hot chocolate calms me down. – Castiel sighed – God, I need to shoot something!

Sammy ended up smiling. Castiel looked a lot like Dean in certain situations.

Sam was hoping that Dean had not regretted what he had done to Castiel and had given up. He would hate to go to the next apartment now and find his brother sleeping under the covers in his own room.

The youngest was hoping that some misfortune would have happened. God forgive him, but it was better that something had happened and the people had not had a choice and named Dean than the other alternative. If he'd had sex with Castiel and left him alone without even saying goodbye, Sammy was going to be very angry. Very angry indeed. How could Dean be such an idiot?

Castiel ended up stumbling and knocking some of the contents of the cup on Sam's shirt, but nothing that could hurt Sammy. That was before the two of them went to the couch and tried to talk for a while.

***

The day was almost dawn when Dean opened the door to Castiel's apartment and came across ... BUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TWO DOING?

Dean had taken Castiel's keys out of the apartment unnoticed. He had received a call from the fire department. They knew he was on holiday from the corporation, but there was an electric fire going on and that took on huge proportions. Two of his former teammates had died and they needed all the firemen who were nearby. Then he did not think twice and left leaving Castiel asleep on the bed and upon returning he found him sleeping with his head on the legs of his brother who was sitting on the couch.

Then Dean started to whisper…

— What the fuck is Sammy?

— Is your boyfriend sleeping or did not you realize?

— I wonder why he's sleeping here and not in the bedroom! – Dean altered his voice as he spoke, causing Castiel to wake up.

Castiel sat lazily on the couch still scratching his eyes and yawning. The messy hair gave Castiel a childish, delicate look, adding to the fact that he was wearing her sister's duck slippers. He really looked cute in those slippers.

— Cas, me and my brother, let's go outside, okay? I'll be right back. – Sammy said.

— Sammy does not have to go. It's OK. – Said Castiel.

— Need yes. – Sammy said as he kissed the top of Castiel's head.

Dean snorted a little and approached Castiel to give him a kiss. Yeah, he was possessive and fucked up if his little brother was upset with him. The world did not revolve around Sammy's wants and he really needed to get out. But before he landed on Castiel, the youngest man punched his brother's face.

Dean was not going to fight back.

— Satisfied?

— No.  – Then he struck two more punches before he waved his hand and replied – Now I am. Let's talk in the hallway.

Sammy left dragging his brother who was starting to get very angry and ready to punch back.

— What the fuck are you thinking?

— Can you tell me what the fuck happened anyway?

They shouted at each other.

— What was in his head to leave and leave Castiel alone?

— I needed to save people Sam. There was a tragedy and they called all the corporations, people were dying. I lost two friends and one of them was my former battalion leader. For you to have notion I leave now and on the way I got a call asking if I want to go even for that special group. The corporation wants to pay me more so I can lead another battalion! – Dean sighed – I went through a lot of things this morning and I should have stayed home, but when they told me that my colleagues were dead I could not just ignore the so-called Sammy. I did not arrive long ago and two people died, but we managed to contain the fire and one hour like this must have ended and we saved practically everybody. So tell me what is more important than that?

— You could have just woken him up. Did you know that he does not sleep well alone?

— The Castiel? Yes, but I did not think of that.

— Sometimes you do not think straight and look what happens ... that. He woke up screaming and his I was not in the next room I do not know what could have happened to him. He was shouting Dean. Screaming and asking for help. Do you know how hard this was for me? He was shaking a lot and was crying for almost an hour in the bathroom boxing. I was almost going in there to give him a hug.

Dean was not sure what to say. He did not imagine Castiel was suffering so much. So that was why Jess slept with him!

— I did not know ... I did not know, 'okay? He is fine? That seems to have messed you up with Sammy. Are you sure that's all that happened?

— Not Dean. He'll never be fine, but he's trying. Please do not tell me you used this call as an excuse to leave in the middle of the night? Of course you messed with me. You do not seem to cling to anyone and out of nowhere you know someone cool and spoil everything. I'm getting tired of putting your pieces together. You have to decide right away what the fuck you want out of your life.

— No. No ... fuck it. What kind of asshole do you think I am?

— The guy who takes the hidden boyfriend's key and leaves in the middle of the night not to be on his side.

— I swear to you that I did not do it. Okay, I was an idiot and should have paid more attention, but because you're defensive like that. Should not he be the one who should yell at me?

— He's too good to bother you with that. He did not even expect you to stay with him all night, but he slept on his side anyway. Deep down he should have a little hope you would not get out of bed Dean. Maybe he believed at least a little that you were going to stay with him all night.

— Did he say that to you? – Dean asked.

— Not with these words and ... – Sammy suddenly realized that Castiel was standing in the doorway. – All right, Cas. I already stopped yelling at him and knocking too. Sorry for you having to see this.

— Er .. I'm going to make breakfast and good, I do not want to interrupt your conversation. But is someone hungry?

The two of them headed into the apartment and Castiel locked the door when he missed the key.

— Sorry Cas. I forgot that your key was with me. Here. I took it so I would not have to wake anyone up when I got back.

— All right, Dean.

Castiel looked sleepy and very scattered, but he did not treat Dean with contempt. He just seemed a little scared.

— Cas, how about we talk for a bit? I wanted to apologize.

— Now not Dean and you do not have to apologize for anything. I heard you two talking. In fact, you were screaming! Anyway, I understand you had to leave!

Before Dean could apologize properly Castiel turned his back and headed for the kitchen. It was almost seven in the morning and he needed to cook before his sister woke up. She would have a trip later and he wanted to get everything ready.

Dean felt guilty even more and tried to think of a way to apologize, but he was no good at apologizing. He never had to worry about it. If the person did not want to excuse him patience, he always arranged someone else. However he could not replace Castiel even if he wanted to.

Dean was an idiot. At the first meeting he had already taken Castiel to bed, then made the biggest mistake, and now he needed to fix it before it got any worse.

— Sammy why do not you change clothes? I'd give you a sweater, but she'd be too tight.

Sam nodded and headed for the apartment door. Soon Jessica would wake up and he wanted to be at least presentable.

Before Dean had a chance to talk to Castiel, Jess appeared.

— Good Morning. Cas did you see Sammy? I woke up and he was not there.

— I kicked his ass. Who told him to sleep in the same room as you. – I said as I smiled.

— I know you did not do that.

Jessica smiled at her brother and sat next to Dean to wait for breakfast.

— Wow, that smells strange.

— It's my hair. Still smells of smoke mixed with my shampoo.

— Smoke?

Then Dean told Jessica everything he was listening intently. If someone was looking at Castiel at that moment it would appear that he was not paying attention to the conversation, but he listened to every word Dean uttered. Even though Dean was not in his room with him, he had done something noble. He'd saved lives and that, should not he? Still, Castiel felt abandoned.

***

Before his sister's plane took off, Castiel hugged her tightly. He felt a little lost without her, but it would not disrupt her academic life.

— All right, Jess. I'll be fine, okay?

— I do not know if I can say goodbye to you. It's going to be almost a week away and I do not know if I can stay that long away from you. – She said as her eyes flickered a little.

— “ _How lucky I am for having something that makes the farewell so difficult_ ”. – Castiel said, giving Jess a good smile.

— Winnie the Pooh.

Sammy and Jess were exchanging the latest information when Dean and Castiel gave them some privacy. Really good-byes were complicated, and although it was a short time away from each other, it was not a simple thing to do.

— Cas, can we talk now? I- "But before Dean continued the sentence, Castiel interrupted him.

— Dean ... I do not need your apologies, I do not need you to explain anything to me, okay? We had sex yesterday, but you do not owe me anything about it, and to be honest I'm so exhausted by what happened that I'm not even ready to take it. Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship or anything.

— Wait ... are you breaking up with me? Look, I was a jerk and I should have guessed okay? But can not you reconsider? I do not know, you do not think what we have ... this thing ... should be something to think about?

— I do not know if I'm ready and what happened yesterday only showed me that I can not forget anything that happened to me. I'm lying to me Dean. Maybe we should take some time and you know God writes right ...

— If you say crooked lines I swear I punch you.

At that moment Dean realized the stupidity he had spoken. Castiel had taken a step back. How could he be so stupid? Castiel knew how to fight, and yet he seemed small, frightened, and too frail at the moment.

— Sorry Cas. It was just a way for me to express myself, I was not going to hit you for real. Damn, I'm such an idiot. I would never hit you or do something violent.

Before Castiel could respond, his phone began ringing. It was Miguel. The dark man could barely contain himself with such happiness. He felt his eyes filling with tears and Dean was still standing in front of him completely regretted.

*Call*

— Sorry for yesterday. I do not like to fight with you. - Castiel said as soon as he answered the call.

— Did you get my strawberries? I asked Jess to buy a box for you and I should be apologizing, because I was a complete idiot. You know how protective I am and it drives me crazy.

— When you come back? I loved the strawberries, but you do not have to spoil me whenever we fight. You know that, do not you?

— Of course I do. After all, I am eternally responsible for what I captive. You are mine and I should take better care of you instead of fighting over the phone. Cas? It's OK? – Asked Miguel.

Castiel sniffed and some stubborn tears streamed down his face. He was not well. He felt dirty and completely lost.

As Castiel cried on the phone, Dean hugged him even as he recoiled a little from fear or whatever he was feeling.

— It's okay, it's Jess going to travel today and you know how sentimental I am.

— You're a lousy liar. I love you and I'll find a way back soon! Please. Please, Cas, be well.

* Call ended*

Jess did not want to bother when she saw Dean hugged with Castiel, so she kissed Sammy quickly and headed for the shipping line. Luckily he did not see his brother crying, so he left without any concern bearing in mind that Dean or Sammy would take good care of Castiel.

 

 

> _So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was a drizzle and she was a hurricane. -_ **Looking for Alaska**


	9. Rock you like a hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it works out today or tomorrow, I'll publish the new chapter here.

Castiel spent the rest of Saturday working on his computer and left the room just to cook; To some extent staying at home was therapeutic for him. He took advantage and talked a bit with Sammy who was putting some clothes in Jess's closet. Since he would spend some time with Castiel, why not make things easier?

Dean had not given up since the conversation they had in the morning. He was too tired to help with the fire and took the time to get some sleep.

I told Castiel that I would be back at his apartment when it was evening, until then Sammy would keep Cas.

Castiel, of course, had dismissed Dean's help. He did not want to be a burden, but deep down he was glad the blond wanted to be by his side.

Dean apparently would not make the same mistake of leaving Castiel alone that night, but were not they going too fast? Maybe Dean messed up this relationship as he had already done to others and it was making him angry.

That early evening Castiel had slept on the couch while watching Sammy play video game ... of course, after taking a sleeping pill. Sam stood on the couch beside Castiel until Dean came back from their apartment with some clean clothes.

When Dean came back his brother was reading a book.

— Wow, the Cas is not waking up at all. Is he well, Sammy? Looks like you passed out or something. - Said the blonde when he went to try to wake Castiel who seemed to be dead in the couch.

— Oh, I ended up suggesting a bedtime medicine. If he has a crisis and everything. He wanted to get some sleep, but he was too nervous.

— Are you saying you drugged my boyfriend?

— So you decided to assume that you and Castiel are dating? I'll tell Jess this. Does he even know that? Hey, do not look at me like that, Dean, it's you who said he's your boyfriend and not me.

— I'll deny that I said it to death. Are you listening me? Until death!

Dean ended up taking Castiel to bed in his arms soon after eating his dinner. He never dispensed food. Especially when it came to something Castiel had prepared for him.

Dean was just taking Castiel to bed because the brunet had already eaten, otherwise he would wake Castiel anyway and push food down his throat if necessary. It was not good to sleep without eating and the way the brunette was could even get sick or who knows how to get sick if he had a crisis like the night before.

Sammy was going to make a joke, but the way his brother was, he could drop Castiel to the floor and move forward on his neck. So he tried to sneak a picture of that scene. I would send it to Jess later!

***

When Castiel woke up that Sunday morning he realized that he was not on the couch, but in his room. He could feel someone's breath on the back of his neck, but somehow he felt protected, so he did not panic.

Castiel turned with the utmost care so that he could face the person who was sleeping beside him.

_Dean._

Dean's little freckles were not visible, as the room was not clear enough, but Castiel knew they were there. Suddenly he wanted to kiss them. She felt like hugging Dean and not letting go. What had he done to get someone like him?

The day before, Castiel was whining about the corners and now he was radiant. He was a traveling chaos.

Castiel got up when he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing in the room. Shit. Charlie would kill him if he delayed the match, but luckily he had woken up very early and she was calling to see if he would, since he had not heard from her since the day they talked to the gym.

As promised she had arranged a new bow for him and he could not wait to test firing on something, or someone. He really loved playing paintball.

***

Castiel was preparing his breakfast when Sammy came crawling around until he sat facing the counter in the kitchen. The hair was messy and he was tired, it seemed he had studied until dawn.

— Good morning, Sam.

— Good morning, Cas. Are you all right?

— Yes. I slept wonderfully well and you're almost dead. Want to eat something special this morning?

— Did you sleep? I remember hearing you scream, but when I got into the room Dean was hugging you and I did not want to interrupt. Are you sure everything's fine? – He asked as he lifted one eyebrow.

— I screamed?

— Yes. Very loud. I was worried.

— Excuse me. It's rare, but sometimes it happens and I end up not waking up, but I keep screaming or thrashing around.

— All right, I was awake. No need to apologize.

Castiel was silent and Sammy got up from where he was sitting to go to him. He used one hand to mess his hair and said it was okay. They were friends and well, friends did not mind coming to their rescue when needed. It was at that moment that Dean appeared and Sammy was startled by his brother's silent approach, making him jump and startle Castiel.

— What the fuck, Dean. Do you want to kill me from the heart?

— Why do you always come together whenever I get there? You're not doing anything perverted with Cas, are you? Caution. My brother is a pervert!

— You are jealous? Look, I have a compromising picture. – I said as I hugged Castiel possessively. – Dean is jealous, Dean is jealous, Dean is jealous, Dean is jealous ... you know I can repeat that all day long right?

— Argh ... I'm not jealous of your bitch and you know. You're going to wake up with your hair cut off sometime if somebody sees this picture. It's just a warning.

— Cas looks at Dean wanting to cut my hair! – Sammy laughed and hid behind Castiel.

— Dean be nice to your brother and you can sit here. I'm finishing breakfast. Castiel said as he pointed to a specific spot and returned to cooking.

— You know it was that bitch who started, right? – Dean grunted.

Castiel had done several things and some sandwiches to take away. He noticed that Dean had been anxious when he looked at the sandwiches. So he offered one to Dean that he accepted very willingly. Castiel could have sworn he'd seen Dean's eyes shimmer as he cut the shell off the sandwich and gave Dean a glass of milk.

— Thank you Cas. Really, thank you. – Dean could only think of his mother who used to do the same thing to him when he was a child.

At that moment Castiel noticed that these words carried much more than a mere thank-you.

— Sammy, can I see the compromising photo later? – Castiel asked as Dean seemed to choke on the milk.

— Do not you dare show him that, do you understand me, Sammy?

— What's Dean? I'm curious and I let you sleep until later. Did you feel like a goddess? – Castiel asked as he held his laughter.

As Castiel and Sammy laughed at the expression on Dean's face, Cas announced that he would be leaving later. He asked if the two of them would accompany him and Sammy was excited.

— But why do we have to take him with us? He's mean to me and his hair messes up. I do not want. He's a weird manipulator, he's got photos of me without my permission! This is a crime! – Dean was grunting.

— If you're good I can do it or we can buy you some pie later.

— You're a son of a bitch who plays too low. Okay, I can not deny a pie. All right, but he's going to sit back. If he stuck his head out the window and the guilty death is all his fault.

— Dean, we're talking about your brother and not a dog. He will not stick his head out of the car and feel the wind in his hair.

— Believe me, I've seen him do it once and I can swear he's eaten an insect.

***

The three of them were properly dressed and kept waiting for Charlie to call and pick them up. As Dean was eager to drive, they eventually picked up Charlie after Castiel called and asked if she did not want them to pick her up.

It was not long before she reached the building where the redhead lived. She was duly ready for the game.

— My God. Must fit a body in that trunk. Remind me to call you to help me disappear with a corpse any day. – Charlie said as he put some things away in the trunk of Dean's car.

— You can count on me. – Dean said with a wink, making Castiel's heart melt at the sight of that scene.

Dean seemed to get along with everyone he knew, if he was jealous he did not seem to want to fight all the time with Castiel because of it.

Castiel thought nothing could be more confusing in his mind. Yesterday had been a shitty and confusing day, but today it promised to be a great day. Her feelings were a mess.

He and Dean were on the front of the Impala, Sammy and Charlie were chatting excitedly in the backseat. Apparently Charlie had approved Castiel's choice for new friends and something told him that she also approved of whatever he had with Dean.

***

Everyone was picking up their respective weapons and wearing their proper clothes for the match. Charlie had changed completely from tender and delicate to a bloodthirsty, competitive little girl. This left the brothers gaping.

— You get used to it.

— My God. She is so small! Who knew she would be like that. I'm scared if we do not win the game. – Sammy said.

— You're acting just like a child, Sammy. She's not so ... – was when Charlie gave Dean a look as he spoke. – Forget what I said. It freaks me out. We need to get this flag if we're not going to die.

Castiel ended up laughing at the expressions the Winchesters had made. That day promised to be a lot of fun and he could not wait to get started. It was when he suddenly remembered that he needed to get some more paintballs. Castiel usually shot a lot when he had the bow, which was not the case when he had the gun.

Apart from the fact that Charlie had become a killer bass, the day looked like it was going to be a lot of fun. And they noticed the way some girls on the team looked at her with a certain desire. It was when suddenly a member of the group approached her and whispered something in Charlie's ear.

— Yellow code people. You two came here fast. – Charlie pointed at Dean and Sammy.

— What is yellow code? – Dean was confused, but the serious face of everyone on the team seemed to be something very serious.

— You're going to have to come up with something quick. We're getting Castiel out of here.

— Did something happen? – Sam asked.

— Summing up? Castiel's ex-boyfriend's slut is here. Someone must have warned him that Castiel would come since I was too stupid and rubbed in the face of the opposing team that he would return to play with us.

— Can not we just tell the truth to him?

— Are you crazy Dean? The last time Kevin came here he dislocated his arm, it was horrible and it's all my fault. I introduced him to Castiel. I do not know. Make up any excuse! Like, you can say that your cat is dead or that one of you is not feeling well and has to go home.

— We do not have a cat and I do not think lying to him will help. Dean snorted.

— He says it's the same as Schrodinger's cat, it may or may not be alive. I do not know, make something up. - Said the redhead.

— How about we not tell you now, end the match and protect him? Then we leave and nobody spoils anything. Either way he'll be annoyed if he knows we want to change things because of him. From what I've come to realize, Cas does not like to be a hindrance to anyone, and of the evils this is the smallest. – Sam said.

— All right, I'll follow Sammy's idea. You, me and Cas will try to find the flag of the other team and so it will be protected. Sammy stays with the other group protecting ours. And good, the rest of the people will get thrown just as crazy preventing the people from passing.

— Anything goes, pimp the pimps on that bitch. – Said Dean referring to Kevin.

They were so worried about the situation that they did not notice when Castiel approached and listened to most of the conversation.

— You mean you're going to fool me?

— It's all Dean's fault !!! – Charlie called.

— Is what your little one?

— Okay, it's my fault, but I hate this bitch. – Charlie sighed.

— Guys, you do not have to worry so much about me. Let's play normally. If he shows up, I can sort this out, okay? – After Castiel said this everyone had to agree.

It turned out okay and no sign of Kevin during the match. Unfortunately they ended up losing the game. If it had not been for the redhead's "short cut," they might have made it. But what was worth was the intention and the game had been a lot of fun.

— Ah, what's Charlie? It was fun! – Dean stated.

— It was, but I wish I had won. At least I got to know you and your brother some more. How about we go out sometime? Of course, if Cas leaves.

At that moment Castiel and Dean turned red. Was it so obvious that the two of them were practically a couple? Not to mention that Castiel did not seem to be the type that kept his boyfriend from doing anything, maybe Charlie had said that just to make Dean dull.

As they were heading toward the Impala to get some beers and eat the sandwiches Castiel had prepared, someone was watching from a considerable distance. Kevin was practically foaming and almost jumping on the neck of the man next to Castiel and could only think of one thing: _So you mean he forgot me like that? Maybe I'll pay him a visit these days._

***

After a fun and tiring day, Dean was parking the car in front of the redhead's building, but he had no idea he was going to have a big surprise that Sunday night. After all, no one expected Miguel to travel on that day.

 

> _“Except for the scar left, an ancient wound is measured more accurately by the pain it has caused, and is forever lost in the moment when it ceased to hurt, although it throbs madly on rainy days”. – **CFA**_


	10. Bad moon rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the chapter came out today.  
> I'm writing 4 stories of Destiel, but only two are posted here. Soon I intend to publish all of them here.

Castiel was happy despite what had happened. Even if Kevin had not appeared the tension was still noticeable among the group, but at least everything had gone well. They had a lot of fun and it seemed like everything was going to go well.

Dean and Charlie had talked a lot about rpg and cars, it was amazing how they had both done well in such a short time of coexistence.

After leaving Charlie safely, the three made their way home, but first bought two homemade pies for Dean. Meanwhile Dean remembered that Miguel would arrive soon, but he did not imagine the "brief" would be that day.

***

When the trio was coming out of the elevator of the building, they could hear a loud music coming from Castiel's apartment.

— Holy shit Cas, somebody's in there. – Sammy said. – And now?

— Miguel is not coming today, Jess is traveling ... so it can only be ...

Even before Castiel had finished speaking, Dean had understood where Cas wanted to go. It could only be the ex-boyfriend's _son of abitch_ , so today he would learn that he should not mess with Castiel.

Sammy put the key in the door carefully and Castiel had the bow in his hands – which he had won from Charlie – he was ready to shoot.

— Wait, you're going to throw paint on him? – Dean asked, wanting to laugh.

— It's the only thing we have and if you can distract him I think I can hit the eye. Unless of course someone has an arrow hidden somewhere. If you have that, it's an hour to tell me.

— I have a gun at home somewhere, but I do not remember where I kept it, after all since we moved in I did not clean up my room. Okay, fuck it. Open that door, Sam, I'm going to rip that bastard's lung out with a punch.

It would be comical if it were not tragic. Maybe they could go to the apartment next door looking for a gun, both Sam and Dean had one, but they were already talking too loud. The person inside the apartment should have heard the conversation, or not, because the music they played was a bit loud.

Sammy could not help but smile, then unlocked the door. Castiel entered ready looking for the target when realized that it was not Kevin who had entered his apartment but Ruby.

Ruby looked with an indecipherable expression and smiled immediately at Castiel.

— Really? I'm doing dinner in the best of good will for you and that's how you thank me? Wanting to shoot me?

— In fact we only have ink. Sorry, I'm Sam. The neighbor.

— In fact we only have paintballs. Sorry, I'm Sam. The neighbor.

— I know who you are. My sister inlaw has good taste. – Ruby said coming out from behind the counter and heading towards her.

Ruby was wearing only a men's shirt and an apron. As she greeted Sammy, Dean glanced around to see she was wearing a pair of panties.

Soon after, she hugged Dean and commented that they had not seen each other in a long time. In fact, they had met only once. That day he and Castiel had quarreled with the bikers.

— Cas is not for nothing, but your brother's girlfriend is wearing only panties. – Dean whispered to Castiel.

— She usually does this from time to time and we're lucky she's wearing a shirt.

Dean gave a mischievous laugh, then swallowed it dry. What the fuck was he doing? It could not be like this in front of Castiel. Even before he could say anything, someone came into Dean's field of vision.

Miguel was wearing a blouse as he walked, but Dean could see the definite body of the man in front of him. His messy, damp blond hair indicated that he had taken a shower.

Miguel possessed the delicate yet firm features, something that drew much attention to Dean was that the blond had one eye of every color - heterochromia - and if Dean was right one of the eyes had the same shade of blue as the eyes Of Castiel and the other was green, almost equal to the tone of Dean's eyes.

Castiel stood up next to Dean after dropping his bow on the couch and noticing that there was someone else in the room, and when Miguel finally laid eyes on Castiel, Dean felt his heart fail. The smile on Miguel's face was indescribable, and the dimples on his face appeared the moment he smiled. It was as if there was no one else there but Castiel.

Then Miguel took a few steps until he got close enough and hugged Castiel possessively. He sank his hand into her hair and sighed into her neck. Although Dean was not introduced to him, he knew that this was Miguel, the famous Miguel. He had not how not to know by the way he acted, that was definitely Miguel.

— Ah Cas, I missed you so much.

Then Miguel held Castiel's face in his hands and kissed him in front of everyone. It was not a tongue-kissing kiss, it was a bit more fraternal, but still Dean felt his body burn inside. He wanted to scream or maybe break one of Miguel's ribs.

Castiel still had his eyes open and was stunned to watch Dean turn completely red with anger, but Dean did not do anything he was thinking of doing. Absolutely nothing. Castiel thought the shock had been so great that he had paralyzed Dean.

The whole scene had lasted only a few seconds, and then Miguel released Castiel and introduced himself to Dean. What I should have done before kissing Castiel.

— Nice to meet you, Miguel.

— Dean.

— Oh, so you're Dean. I hope you take good care of my brother. –  Answered maliciously.

— His brother? I did not realize that, you just had to stick your tongue in his throat. Dean said almost spitting the words.

— Is that jealous Dean? I can kiss you too if you want.

— You son of a ... – But Dean was interrupted by Sammy who had called his name.

— You can hold that testosterone. I'm not going to stand here and watch it between you two. Miguel tries to behave and Dean does not care what he says. So who's hungry? How about you three having a shower before dinner?

Ruby hated having to separate fights and knew how Miguel was territorialist when it came to Castiel. As the brunette did not have much patience her desire was to pick up a gun and shoot her up saying that she was not kidding, but everyone did what she "suggested".

After Sammy had gone to Jess's room, Dean and Castiel went into the fourth bedroom. Then the girl looked at Miguel who was sulking.

— You promised me you would behave.

— No. I said I would try, but you know how it is ... _sometimes it hurts_.

Then Ruby hugged Miguel. She knew full well how he felt and seeing Castiel with someone again bothered her boyfriend, after all ... he was terrified that someone would hurt Castiel again. Your precious Castiel. Not to mention the fact that Miguel had spent several years of life completely in love with Castiel, he had been his first love and everyone knows that it is difficult to overcome the first love.

***

Castiel and Dean were silent, the door was closed, but Castiel decided to lock it up in case. He and Dean needed to talk, and for some reason Cas knew things could get out of control if something was said wrong.

— Dean, are you okay? I wanted to apologize for what happened little now. Sometimes Miguel is kind of difficult and not very good at dealing with people. I think it's family.

— It's not that you do not know how to deal with Cas people. You are ... _different_. Sorry, I do not know how to describe it better. –The way Dean was talking made Castiel nervous.

— I do not know how to live very well in Dean society, but I work very hard to make it happen. I'm glad you see me this way ... whatever it is!

— You know Cas, I'm trying to understand what's going on between you and me. I've never been looking at a guy before in my entire life, at least not the way I look at you. It's hard for me to admit it and we met a little while ago, but sometimes it's like we've known each other all our lives. As if you could read my thoughts and see through me and it scares me.

— Are you scared? Because?

— Because someday you'll see that I'm not the right guy for you. That I'm full of problems and that I honestly do not know how to act on your side, that someday I'll ruin everything and then my brother will have to put my pieces together. It has always been like that. I was not here when you needed me and maybe I used a tragedy as an excuse because I could not deal with my feelings at that moment.

Castiel was speechless. Dean looked as broken as he was, so filled with doubts and chaos that he did not know where to start fixing his problems. If he wanted advice to take some direction, Castiel was surely the wrong person for Dean to ask for it.

— Yesterday you wanted to take the time and I said that you should reconsider, but seeing you now with Miguel I do not know if it will work ...

— Are you jealous Dean? You know he's my brother, right? There is nothing happening between me and him, I give you my word. If anything, it serves.

— Brothers do not kiss each other's mouth Cas and I saw how he looked at you. He may be Ruby's boyfriend, but he loves you. Love. This is not something I can ignore!

— So we're going to break up because of my brother?

— I'm just saying that you deserve better than me. Being your brother or not, he sure is better than me.

Castiel said nothing more. He just started taking off his clothes, leaving them on the floor of the room. Dean was confused and the man in front of him was completely naked. He was exposed and looked somewhat vulnerable.

Not to mention that Castiel was absurdly beautiful. Dean was speechless.

— Ruby said to take a shower before dinner. I think Sam must be finished by now.

And with that Dean removed his clothes and went to take a shower with Castiel. Thankfully he had brought clean clothes the previous day, otherwise he would have to wear something from Castiel.

Castiel was with the icy water running down his body when Dean came into the box with him. Bathing with someone was so intimate, and Dean could not remember if he had ever bathed someone in his life.

Either way, they did not have to decide now whether their relationship or whatever they owned should end. At least not now.

— I do not know what to do to be honest, but if that's what you want to do, you can go a little ways and see what you're going to do. – Just as soon as Castiel said those words Dean called out a swear word and then kissed him.

***

Sammy, Miguel and Ruby waited for Castiel and Dean when Miguel received a message on his cell phone.

_These days I'm going to play with him and there's nothing you can do about it._

Miguel knew that this could only have come from someone. Shortly after looking at the message he again cut some vegetables into the salad and ended up cutting his hand in a small moment of distraction. Sammy was startled by the amount of blood and helped take care of the wound.

— You can be sure that if this son of a bitch comes near Castiel I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him. – Miguel was furious.

Minutes later Dean and Castiel emerged in the kitchen and Miguel's hand was already properly bandaged. Miguel used his bruised hand to greet Dean and apologize for the incident, so Dean noticed that there was a lot of blood staining the bandage. Dean had not even seen that Miguel had been hurt before when he met him, unless of course he had hurt himself while they were showering.

— Miguel, there's blood dripping on the floor. – Said Castiel.

— It was nothing Cas. I got distracted and I ended up cutting myself, but that's okay. Hey, there's no need to worry. – As Miguel spoke, Castiel took some things from the first-aid kit on the bench. He was going to untangle Michael's hand to try to staunch the blood that kept coming out.

Dean knew something had happened. Something that Miguel did not want to tell and when he looked at Sam realized that his brother spelled the name of Castiel's ex-boyfriend. So all this had to do with Kevin? This guy caused too much trouble and something was screaming in Dean's mind that that would be just the beginning.

 

> _Because there comes a time when you have to choose life. I may not know yet what this means, but it's clear to me that the time for this choice is now, it's happening._ – **CFA.**


	11. She brings me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> I hope you like the chapter.

That night Castiel and Dean made love again.

Miguel had already left with Ruby some time ago and Castiel had called Dean to go to sleep. The blonde did not know how to act or what to think, but decided to follow Castiel after the call and sat on the bed while Castiel locked the bedroom door.

— Please, Dean. Touch me. – Castiel said almost tearfully as he looked straight into Dean's eyes.

— Are you sure, Cas?

They were in tune after all. There were so many things happening at that moment that Castiel was not sure if it was wise to approach Dean that much. But he felt an absurd need to be in Dean's arms.

— Just ... please ... touch me. – He said as he threw himself over Dean on the bed.

Dean felt his cock vibrate in response giving the first sign of life. He did not imagine that he and Castiel would do anything that night, he thought they had to go slow, but Castiel was apparently as confused and thirsty as he was. The things and actions of Castiel were not always the same, it depended on the moment. Maybe Castiel and Dean were so needy and fickle that they could fill the void in some way.

Dean had almost casually removed Castiel's blouse and kissed him voraciously. Biting the brunette's lips here and there in short intervals, his tongue explored Castiel's mouth in every possible way. The brunette grunted a few times and let out small muffled moans as he kissed Dean. It was making Dean more excited every moment.

Castiel could feel his erection throbbing in the middle of his legs. He could feel the desperation consuming him and he knew something was wrong, something with Miguel was wrong, not to mention that he and Dean did not know how to take their relationship. It was all so confusing and Castiel was so needy, so thirsty, so vulnerable that he needed to feel Dean. Feel it in every imaginable way. Having sex to calm down was not "recommended," but if he did not do something that would connect him and the blonde at that moment, he thought something inside him would break. And Castiel was too broken to break again what was left of him.

Sometimes the feelings we have about a person can be deadly and Castiel knew more than anyone that it could be dangerous, but Dean knows that too. Deep inside they both knew they were filling their sex concerns.

They did not have to slow down or anything. They just had to "go down the hill with all speed and whatever God wants."

Dean took the rest of his clothes off with only his boxer and doing the same with the man in front of him. Castiel was completely breathless, and if Dean took a little longer looking at him for sure Castiel would attack him.

Castiel did not usually be so eager as to be driven by an almost animalistic desire. He wanted to see Dean squirming with pleasure, moaning his name and undoing into his arms.

With that in mind, Castiel pulled Dean in for another kiss and managed to stay on top. When the blonde noticed Castiel was over him rubbing his erection on Dean and holding both of Dean's hands above his head.

— Dean ... I want to do so many things with you. – He said as he leaned his forehead against the blonde's. – I want to hear you moan with pleasure, I want to hear you beg for me ...

Dean could never imagine that Castiel would take the lead like that. As much as he was saying such devastating things and almost whispering, Dean knew Castiel was sweet and incredibly sexy. Too sexy. This was the sexiest man Dean had ever known and hoped he was the only one.

Dean released one of Castiel's wrists and before he complained, Dean reached inside Castiel's boxer and then exposed his cock.

Castiel was very handsome and Dean could see the drops of pre-enjoyment trickling down the length of the brunette. Then Dean began to masturbate him slowly as he moaned between kisses.

Dean could see Castiel going crazy with that and nothing pleased Dean any more than seeing someone enjoying it, and Dean wanted to give Cas a lot of pleasure. If possible, it would make Castiel see the stars inside that room.

— I want to do a lot of things with you too, Cas.

And then Dean wanted to try something. He was nervous, but if he did not, he was afraid to be sorry. Dean made it clear that they should get rid of underwear and with Castiel's help the two of them were completely naked in a few seconds.

Castiel looked at him with those beautiful blue orbs, a shimmering blue that shone with lust. It was when Dean started kissing Castiel that he had been sitting on the bed and when he realized the blonde was coming down leaving a trail of kisses down his body.

Castiel's skin was white, delicate, and Dean was discovering where Castiel was most sensitive. They were so connected that nothing could stop that connection.

Dean made a point of pushing Castiel's body so he could lie down and be comfortable while Dean did it. Dean cursed mentally as he stared at the upturned phallus of the brunette, would he really do that? Would he really suck another man? A voice in the blonde's mind screamed that it was "wrong" ... "very wrong", but fuck it! When suddenly he saw Castiel breathing hard, his head thrown back and biting his lips and waiting for what Dean would do next. Then everything made sense at that moment.

Apparently Castiel knew what to do next and was anxious, but he would not say anything that pressured Dean to do such an act and before he even opened his eyes, the blonde approached his mouth from the extension of Castiel and placed small kisses on the brunette's glans . Then he licked the length as Castiel let out small moans.

— Y-yes. – Castiel could not think straight and apparently did not talk while Dean sucked his limb delicately for the first time.

Castiel knew he had been the first man Dean had ever done anything to do with sex, but the blond certainly had a natural talent for it. And after a few minutes Castiel was already holding Dean by the hair and pumping into his mouth as gently as possible. After all, he wanted the experience to be good.

Dean was very excited and never thought he would be so excited about having oral sex on Castiel. Dean tried to swallow Castiel's entire limb, but he was choking a little and could hear Castiel groaning louder and louder. But when he noticed Castiel stopped moving and gently pulled the blonde through his hair so that it would take a little pause.

— All right, Cas? – Dean could see that the brunet was completely flushed as he thought to respond.

— If you do not stop ... I'll end up in your mouth. – He said turning his face to the side and releasing the hair of the blonde.

Castiel had been a perfect gentleman, so to speak. Most men never cared about that, even Dean had once enjoyed a woman's mouth without even warning.

Not to mention that sucking Castiel was not so bad. The taste was not strange or anything, in fact Dean was enjoying the experience, even if it took him long to admit it to himself. Then he lowered again and continued what he was doing.

He sucked Castiel more willingly. He could feel the brunet's cheek vibrating in his mouth and it was not long before he put his hands back into the blonde's hair. Dean needed that, and so did Castiel.

Castiel loosened his fingers in his hair and arched his body a little so that his head was left behind, and the blonde realized that Castiel would climax at any second. Then Dean grabbed the base of Castiel's phallus and started to move up and down while sucking.

Then Castiel spurted some jets into Dean's mouth as his name moaned. Although the taste was different, Dean was completely satisfied. He had made Castiel fall apart in his mouth and Castiel seemed ecstatic with it.

Castiel pulled him up almost violently and kissed him. Apparently Castiel did not care that Dean still tasted of semen in his mouth, but it was not over yet.

After a few strokes on the brunette's body as he kissed him, Dean took some of the lubricant from the side of the bed and passed it on one of his fingers. Castiel was facing him with his legs raised slightly up as the blonde ran his delicate finger in its entrance.

Castiel moaned softly when Dean entered the first digit in it. Making moves back and forth inside Castiel, the blonde took advantage to leave small bites in his neck and it did not take long for Castiel to withstand two digits.

Despite being tight, Dean knew that when one person was relaxed and trusted the other things ran more easily. So before even trying the third digit, Castiel could not seem to put up with waiting to have Dean inside him.

— Dean ... I want you now.

— But, I did not even prepare you right Cas. It may hurt a little. – Said kissing the forehead of Castiel – Be nice and relax a little, I'll be coming to you soon.

— But, I want it now. – Castiel said between a moan and another.

Castiel's face was red, panting, and he was upright again when Dean gave up the third digit. If Castiel wanted now ... he would have ... now.

So Dean smeared his limb with lube and could see a smirk on Castiel's lips. The brunet might not know this, but he knew how to make Dean accept his wishes without complaining. At least without complaining too much!

When Dean positioned his phallus in the entrance of Castiel can see that the tan was completely erect. Apparently he was ready for a second round. Dean came in slowly and as he already knew the brunette was still a little tight, so it was with the greatest delicacy possible not to hurt him.

Dean was giving himself completely to the man in front of him. He would never admit it if he was not living the situation, but Dean was not good at accepting his feelings or following his heart. Usually he was complicated and spoiled everything, but deep down he longed for a happy life with someone.

Dean of the past could not imagine that Dean of the future would like a man, but not any man ... he was "the man."

Castiel could feel Dean coming inside him completely. As Castiel groaned, the man in front of him bit his lip and gave a small smile. Castiel would never forget that smile, it was not just pleasure, that smile was surely happiness.

When Dean finally came in completely he started pumping every faster and deeper into Castiel. The moans screamed and when the blonde hit that sensitive spot inside Castiel the groans were turning into howls of pleasure.

At last Castiel came for the second time that night and was filled with Dean as he poured into it. The feeling was indescribable and that made it all even more complicated, but at that moment he did not want to think about anything else.

***

Dean woke up to the smell of waffles and grunted a little before sitting on the bed. He would like to stay a bit longer, because the previous night had been very tiring and Castiel had finished with him, but he was starving. His cock moved in answer only to remember what had happened.

He decided to take a cold shower and wear something presentable. After doing all this, Dean appeared in the kitchen with a sleepy face and still a bit groggy when he had a fright. It was not Castiel who was in the kitchen making breakfast, it was Miguel.

— Where's Cas?

— Good morning to you too Dean. He left early for university. Someone rang him and he had to go, but I really doubt he would be home today. He can not stay very far from that place, however productive he may be at home. – Miguel said with a wink to Dean.

— Ah ... well, I'm going to my apartment. I'll come and see him later. – Dean did not want to leave. He wanted to stay in that place, because everything there smelled of Castiel, but he did not want to be alone with Miguel.

— Are you sure? I'm almost finishing the waffles. You can eat with me if you want.

— No thank you.

— I go for pieces of strawberry and honey.

— No. – he said as his belly made a loud noise. –  Traitor –  he said, looking down. – Okay, I'll have some.

— Juice? – Miguel asked as Dean agreed.

Miguel had a face that had not slept at all last night.

After preparing everything, he sat down in front of Dean and the two began to eat quietly. But when it came to Dean things would not be quiet for long, because Dean was very curious and not subtle. And there was no reason to be subtle with Miguel.

— Why is your face so bad this morning? Yesterday you were ... better. Did not Ruby let you sleep? – Dean asked maliciously.

— I really wish it had been, but it was somebody else. Do you know Kevin? Yes, he did. – He said with a grimace.

— I can not bear to hear the name of this son of a bitch. What did he do anyway? – Dean asked.

Miguel smiled and the dimples appeared, but it was not a sweet smile like he had the night before when he saw Castiel. It was pure hatred on his face. He was so angry that Dean was almost sure he could only smile.

Miguel had never liked Kevin for the simple fact that the Asian boy was too good to be true. He did not mind Miguel kissing Castiel, he did all Castiel's wishes and was such a perfect boyfriend that he was annoying. Apart from the fact that he was a little younger than Castiel, Miguel could not find anything wrong in their relationship and age did not seem to mess up.

Kevin being too good in everything was suspect, after all everyone has some defect and the little one seemed to have no defect at all.

Sometime after officiating the courtship Kevin began to make psychological games with Castiel, saying that the brunette should be given more value, that Castiel was being offered too much for the staff of the work, among other things, that is, Castiel was turning a puppet In the hands of Kevin Tran. But Castiel could not see it and as Kevin was no manipulator in front of other people no one knew what was happening.

Castiel began to lose weight, missed work at one time or another with the excuse that he was ill, but he was with Kevin who wanted him to stay home. After a while Miguel began to notice that Castiel appeared with purple marks on his body and always came with the excuse that he was training a lot and so the marks. And since Castiel used to appear marked after a training more pulled, Miguel tried not to worry, continued working and taking the life normally, not to mention that Jess lived with him and if he knew something would certainly warn Miguel.

But the truth was the obvious. Kevin was beating Castiel. The brunet fought krav maga and yet he could not even deal a blow to Kevin because he thought he deserved everything that was happening to him. When in an abusive relationship, sometimes you can not see the truth and Castiel liked Kevin and could not see that it was getting worse and worse and what Kevin felt for him was not love.

It was an abusive relationship and even though Castiel had promised himself that he would never let anyone hurt him again, he had fallen into a complicated situation. First your stepfather and now Kevin. The same Kevin who had cried when Castiel told him all the things he had been through, the same Kevin who woke at night and reassured him of the nightmares as he stroked his hair until Castiel went back to sleep. The same Kevin who swore to be by his side and never showed any sign of being abusive.

— Then you imagine my despair. That bastard was not only mistreating the Cas physically but emotionally as well. He knew of his story and still manipulated my brother anyway. Castiel was becoming someone unknown and completely aimless. I was on a business trip when Castiel finally broke up with Kevin and I learned everything that had happened between them. They had stopped seeing each other, but in his sick mind Castiel and he were still boyfriends.

Dean was too focused on the story he'd even stopped eating.

Then something happened. Kevin was in a paint ball game that Charlie insisted on taking the Castiel. And they fought on the spot, he broke Castiel's bow and shifted his shoulder. That day he had gone too far, but they did not imagine Kevin would go any further.

Castiel started drinking every night to try to sleep and one of the nights Kevin invaded the apartment with a baseball bat and began to break everything he found in Castiel's apartment. He broke the piano, hit Jessica, and fought with Castiel inside his room. He picked up one of the hammers that hung on the wall and went back into the living room and finished destroying the piano.

— The same piano that a few weeks earlier had made my brother play for hours just because he wanted to listen. I remember when Castiel told me this I wanted to cry to know that he almost broke one of his fingers when Cas said he wanted to stop playing because he was tired. – Miguel took a deep breath, took a sip of juice and continued. – Meanwhile Castiel locked himself in the room, but as Kevin yelled for him to leave, he remembered that Jess was out of her room and could still be unconscious on the floor of the room. Then when he threatened to rape my sister Castiel took a bow opened the door and threw an arrow at his shoulder.

Jessica had pretended she was fainted and called the police without Kevin noticing. He passed the address and luckily sent a message to Ruby that was nearby that night.

— So that's basically it. He humiliated my brother, beat him, hit Jess, and wanted to rape her. And yesterday he sent me a message saying he will play Castiel again. And I could not sleep or take medicine. – Miguel said with his jaw clacking. – That's because I'm summing up the story for you. My brother can not play anymore because of it. At least that's what I know about the story, there's a lot more, but I did not ask him to tell me everything about Dean. I could not bear to hear everything. – He took a long breath and continued. – The worst of it is that his family is very rich, so they must have bribed somebody because that asshole did not get stuck for twenty-four hours.

Dean had no words to express how much he understood what Miguel was feeling. How much he knew Kevin's will to kill was great, how much hatred burned inside him. He wanted to scream and shoot Kevin's body until there was nothing left.

— If it's up to me Dean ... his days on Earth are numbered.

If they depended on Dean they were too.

 

> _"We are innocent in thinking, that feelings are things that can be controlled. They just come and go, they do not knock on the door, they do not apologize. They invade, they hurt, they rejoice ... "_ \- **CFA**


	12. For Those About to Rock – Part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating the story.
> 
> Obs: there is a reference in this chapter to magnus bane. Who will find out?

Sammy had left early that morning and hoped that Dean would not break out with Miguel when he woke up. The two blondes looked like they were going to fight at any moment because of Castiel. Sam hoped that nothing bad had happened when he returned.

Sam had talked to Castiel for some time. He had volunteered to take Cas to university and they had had a brief moment to talk about various things.

That morning while Sam was studying, Jess had sent a video file to him that had stunned him. It was Castiel playing piano in his apartment.

Sam had to admit that Castiel played wonderfully well and was crazy to show the video to his brother, but since he knew it was all very difficult for Castiel, he would have to show "hidden."

***

On that day at university Castiel had talked to Rafael and shown some progress in works he had been working for some time, but had been called on the spot because of something else, since someone in the archeology group had found a board on one of his trips And needed the opinion of an expert in languages. Castiel was the best, so nothing more fair than calling him.

— Could not you just take some pictures and send me to do some research at home? – Castiel asked, practically knowing what the answer would be.

— Ah you know how it is. You raise the mood of the staff here in the research departments. Not to mention that you really think Balthazar would let me do that? You know very well how he is when it comes to his job. He needs you to come. That's the deal.

— I know, but there's always "some disgrace" when he's around! I know that no one is very normal around here. And I do not know why the university still holds our job! But, he's too eccentric, even for me! – Said the brunette with a half smile.

Suddenly Balthazar appears as if he were there all the time, making the two men take a fright. Castiel ended up getting his ears red because he was talking about a colleague in the back, but let's face it, he was really ... very eccentric.

— Castiel, Castiel ... you know I can not dance ... a tango alone, so you're always my partner to mess with that sort of thing. Not to mention that I love your modest company. – Balthazar said with a smile on his lips.

— The last time you tried to tango your shoe flew and you almost killed someone if I remember well.

— It was a metaphor Castiel. A metaphor. At last, the woman survived and was only short of breath, nothing much.

— You know the shoe flew right into her trachea that made her stop breathing and turn purple, you remember that, right? – Castiel said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Rafael could not contain his laughter, but he was still trying to remain serious about the situation. He used to be a very serious man, but when he started working in the same environment as these two and Castiel's brother – who often visited him when he was not traveling – he realized that the days began to be more lively, he could feel very At ease when they were around.

— Well, it's past my dear. Now come on, I have to show you a board, some scrolls, and then we take the pictures I took and we're going to leave. The night is a child!

— Balthazar, it's still nine o'clock in the morning.

— You love spoiling my stuff, come with me and be quiet, at least this time.

Castiel was impressed by the findings of Balthazar and his team. The university invested heavily in its expeditions and was always worth it. Man always had a lot to show. Castiel had to admit that despite all the crazy things that happened, they were all excellent professionals.

Castiel put on his reading glasses, which he rarely wore-only when he remembered. But he remembered why not use it at work when Balthazar was around.

— I believe you are doing this to punish me. I am sure?

— Balthazar … I forgot, and you should control yourself, you know ??

Castiel knew that Balthazar loved to get involved with him and used to go crazy when he put on his glasses. What rarely happened, but still Balthazar found it cute when Castiel was using them.

— I love seeing you like this! Really cute, if I may say so of course. Too bad you do not want to date me on a date. – Balthazar said in a completely malicious way.

— Errr ... I think it will be more complicated now due to some factors that have happened these days. Not to mention that you are interested in everything that moves or breathes. – As Castiel said this, Balthazar laughed loudly and agreed.

Balthazar always invited Castiel out, but the dark man always refused. At least to go out on romantic dates, for he was always drawn into some crazy adventure around town. Balthazar might not know why Castiel did not want a relationship, but he respected it in the best way possible.

— Wait, what? Has something happened that I do not know? I lost you, someone, was that it? Is it Rafael? His brother? Please do not tell me you went back to Kevin ... that annoying little one. Because he's back, we're going to have to duel each other to death with a bullet properly loaded with a bullet. Defeat anyone alive! – Balthazar was practically shouting.

— Sometimes you are very dramatic. You do not know him, he's someone who lives in my building. – I said as I adjusted my glasses and looked at the pictures of a parchment more closely.

The original was right in front of him in a glass vial, then he would calmly admire it. But at that moment he had his heart exploding in his rib cage. He was being hasty, was not he? Speaking of Dean to someone at work as if it was something very serious, as if one day he would introduce him as his boyfriend or something. He did not even know for sure how one could say the level of relationship they were at the moment.

He and Dean were very complicated and rushing things could make it all worse.

— Enough of looking at this here, let's leave. – He said taking the brunette by the wrist and dragging him out the door.

— But what about our work?

Castiel did not use this kind of impulse. He did not deal very well with impulse most of the time and yet he knew Balthazar was not dragging him into something sexual or romantic. So why not?

— Rafael and the University are already accustomed to my exits. No one will mind and there are two things: One is that I need to know everything about this man who managed to steal you from me and two we might as well take a calm look at the photos while you and I walk.

Balthazar was really incorrigible! But things seemed to be better every day in Castiel's opinion. His traveling brother, Balthazar too, Sammy and Jess seemed to understand, he and Dean were walking slowly in spite of that overwhelming feeling that grew between them. Although his ex-boyfriend maniac had "threatened" to give up after all, he felt that things were going very well. It was as if Castiel was overcoming everything gradually, of course he was afraid, very afraid and several nightmares. But it was not always always possible to see light in dark places.

***

Before Dean left Castiel's apartment he needed to take some of his clothes from there. His vacation was coming to an end and he should start getting organized. Of course it was less than two-and-a-half weeks, but the way he was, he would surely leave it all to the last moment.

When Dean was out the door of Castiel's apartment taking some clothes to wash he heard Miguel calling him.

— Here – Miguel said as he approached Dean and handed the copy of a key. – Use it wisely. – He said with a smile.

Miguel was giving one of his copies of the key to Castiel's apartment for Dean. He knew he was being hasty, but something about Dean made Miguel hope. Of course, to feel a mad jealousy of Castiel, he knew that relationship could work. However things could go awry if he was mistaken and he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Castiel.

— You sure do not like me and I do not like you. Why are you doing this anyway? – Dean asked.

Miguel looked at him with a deep look that conveyed a bit of anger, but at the same time Dean could see a different glow in those eyes.

— I would do anything to see Cas happy. Not to mention that I'm going to leave and if you come back, I do not want you to stay out of the apartment and cry in the hall alone. Assuming of course you do not have a key.

— No, I do not have.

— Great. And by the way ... do not hurt my brother and do not be too jealous when I kiss him in front of you. – Miguel said giving an almost feline smile.

— Did you have to talk about it? Fucking hell.

Dean had bent his jaw, breathed deeply, and had closed one of his hands so tightly that his fingertips pierced the palm of his hand.

Before Dean even reacted, Miguel approached him by pretending to kiss him, but eventually pulled him out of the apartment and locked Dean outside. The blonde blinked a few times until he realized what had just happened. After all, was he really going to kiss him or did it just to provoke him?

— What the fuck was that?

Dean did not trust Miguel despite the earlier talk they had about Castiel, but he needed to calm down. Miguel was certainly trying to tease him. Dean came into his apartment seconds later and only after throwing the dirty clothes into the basket did he dare to call Castiel. He wanted to invite the brunette to have lunch with him. Dean was being sticky? Probably, but it was better to enjoy it while still on vacation.

The phone almost fell into the mailbox when someone answered the call, and Dean immediately blurted out: Your brother's a madman, did you know that? Anyway, sorry to call and mess you up at Cas job, but I ... – Dean was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice speaking to him.

— Sorry, but who are you talking about?

— Dean. And who are you?

— Hello Dean, I'm Balthazar. Your boyfriend's lover and now he can not talk because we're doing obscene things and I've confiscated his cell phone. But, you can call him later.

— What the fuck is that?

Then Balthazar hung up the call before Dean even asked anything else. What exactly had just happened? This could only be a joke, sure it was a joke. Dean's blood boiled and he could imagine the anger consuming him completely at that very moment.

Castiel would never do that to him, would he? Castiel was pure, he was different, he was the first man he had fallen in love with and had suffered a lot in his life, surely that was a bad joke.

Dean fumbled for a drink in his refrigerator and realized he was out of alcohol at home. He needed to relax, he needed to drink something before he screwed up. He would talk to Castiel later, and calmly, calmly. Otherwise he would lose his reason completely and do something he would surely regret later.

The blonde was like that, inconsequential, hotheaded, could not maintain a relationship for long, but he had never been betrayed in his entire life. At least not that he knew of any betrayal.

It might have been a joke, but it had hurt her feelings.

He was Dean Winchester, and that situation certainly would not end well. Then Dean picked up the bunch of keys and put Castiel's key on the counter, took out his wallet and stepped out the door. He needed to drink large amounts of alcohol right now.

 

 

> _Nine-tenths of me have died, but I keep the remaining tenth as a weapon._ -  **Charles Bukowski**


	13. For Those About to Rock – Part 02

Castiel had gone to Starbucks which was located on the third floor of the mall chosen by Balthazar. Things looked great until the attendant poured some hot chocolate on top of him, nothing too strong to burn, but she had soiled her graphite sweater.

For some sort of fate, the brunet was wearing a clean sweater in his backpack and so he went to the nearest bathroom. When he returned, Balthazar was typing on his notebook. Some photos were scattered across the table, and Balthazar murmured something as Castiel sat beside him.

— Definitely blue is your color. –  He said as he looked at Castiel sharply.

Castiel smiled.

— When you said you wanted to go somewhere, I did not think we'd be working.

— Did that surprise you?

— A little. Usually we do something reckless and it almost always kill a third person. It's good to be wary from time to time. – Answered Castiel

— It's not even eleven-thirty in the morning. There's still a lot going on today and someone can still run some risk of death or something like that. – Said Balthazar.

Castiel had taken off the glasses that hung on the collar of his navy blouse. It was long-sleeved and slightly fair, showing a little Castiel's waist curves and arm muscles.

After a few seconds the brunette noticed that he had left his cell phone on the table and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Something told him something was wrong, but before checking the device he decided to forget it. After all, what could happen in the short time he was in the bathroom changing a piece of clothing?

While the two were talking about work, the man heard a familiar voice. It was Sammy asking for a coffee and completely oblivious to his presence, but as if a magnet attracted them both, the older one looked toward Castiel, as if he knew someone was watching him.

— Hi Cas. I'm sorry, I have not seen you before.

— All right Sammy, it happens. Well, this is my co-worker, Balthazar.

The two greeted each other formally and Castiel asked if he did not want to sit down a bit while waiting for his asking. Although he knew that the request would come quickly, he accepted and sat down.

— Do you come here often, Cas? It's one of my favorite coffee shops and it's close to the bookstore so ... – Sammy said as he listened to Balthazar who seemed to be analyzing him from top to bottom.

— Sorry to interrupt this cheery and meaningless conversation, but let me ask you one thing: Is your hair natural or do you use something to leave it like this? – Asked Balthazar.

— For God's sake, Balthazar. Ignore him Sam, sometimes he gets bored and so we end up leaving the university. He usually cashes in on others with inconvenient questions or gets into dangerous situations almost always.

— It reminds me of that time we went to work and I was upset, and I ended up convincing you of going to a nightclub. We woke up inside a zoo in Las Vegas. Do you remember?

— Sorry, but you were not with me. – Castiel looked at Balthazar questioningly. But who the hell would do such a thing?

— Are you sure? Do not you remember the sassy woman who suffocated? It's true ... I was with Rafael!

— My God, did you ever notice that there's always a woman choking when you're around? – Asked Castiel

— Often. They can not control themselves. – Balthazar smiled. – Right ignore my dear Castiel and answer me soon, is this hair unnatural?

— Before Castiel or even Sammy answered Balthazar an attendant arrived at the request of the larger. Sammy thanked her and as she had already paid, she said goodbye to the two of them and left with a smile on her lips and leaving Balthazar without an answer.

Castiel looked better after the last few days and that encouraged Sam. He wanted the brunette to look good, wanted to see him happy, and above all he wanted things to work out between him and his brother.

***

Dean was really pissed off. He could act sensibly and pretend that it had not happened or that it was not exactly like that. Then he would put his thoughts in order and talk to Castiel when he was calmer. Any alternative that would put him head cold without bringing drastic consequences to their relationship, but he did not do that. He had to drink beer before it started to freak out.

He was insecure. Very insecure. Dean had to know that would not work, and even with his senses pointing to a very bad joke, there he was in a bar turning a few shots when he noticed a rather unfamiliar face staring at him.

A beautiful woman stared at Dean in a lascivious manner and showing great interest in the blonde. Dean knew from his experience a little conversation was enough and that woman would surely go to bed with him, but the blond could not do it. Castiel filled his mind in an unimaginable way and just thinking about staying with someone else made him feel angry. Things between them were going as well as they could despite reservations between them, but that was no reason for betrayal.

Even for Dean, who was not a fan of serious relationships, he would not have ruined everything by staying with someone else.

The woman approached the table where he sat and sat in one of the chairs. Apparently she was not too excited about her day that morning either. After all, a beautiful woman like her should not be in a bar one hour of those feeling miserable. Not that she could not do it, but she had a sad face too.

— I think we're both having a crap day. A toast to that. – Dean said.

— It's pretty obvious, is not it? But, I realized that my luck just changed. How about I buy you a nice drink and let's have a little talk?

— One recognizes the other. Anyway my day is not there either these things and I should be somewhere else to cool my head, but no I'm here drinking. Maybe I'm a bit inconsequential. But, I can not do much against my instincts and I accept the drink.

Dean and the unknown woman drank several bottles of beer until she decided to tell him what was happening. She had finally given up on her marriage and put an end to it showing the divorce papers three days ago, sent her son to spend a few days at her sister's house and her husband was trying to assimilate the whole situation. It was not as if he did not know she'd betrayed him a few times, but he did the same thing and seemed not to care much about their relationship any longer than she did. So why not finish? It was not working for either of them and that was too obvious.

The blonde did not tell him what was troubling his mind that morning, but he was very annoyed and would certainly do something stupid like inviting the stranger to drink in his apartment. The two of them would go somewhere to buy some liquor and drown their sorrows until he could not take it any more, after he was already relaxed enough not to be disturbed by what he had heard from that man, from that ... Balthazar.

Time seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, for in a moment he was drinking at the bar with his wife and the next moment he was entering his car with the delicacy of an elephant and looking at the woman next to him.

— Sorry, I think I'm rushing myself and for sure this will not end at all well.

— You have nothing to worry about sweetness. I take care of you and you take care of me today. Will be all right.

— Well, it's not that I do not want you to go to my apartment. But, I need to use the only sanity I have to withdraw the invitation. – Dean was starting to get a little loud because of the drink and it was not wise to take a woman with him. Things could get confusing and he could do something to regret.

— Look if you're worried because you have a girlfriend or something, you do not have to, okay? No one will know besides you and me. For sure you will not regret it.

— I'll know, and that's enough for me not to do. Please get out of the car and I will not ask again, okay? I'm sure you'll find a nice guy to comfort you, but this guy is not me.

— Whatever it is I have to say that the girl is very lucky to have someone like you. – Said the woman as she got out of the car.

— Not a girl. His name is Castiel.

As the woman closed the door, Dean could see if he glanced at her face with a look of surprise. She certainly would not have imagined that the blonde was referring to another man.

Dean did not remember much after that, just getting out of the elevator and heading straight to his apartment. He could not remember whether he had parked his car or how he had entered the elevator of the building. After several attempts to open the door he had finally succeeded. The key to Castiel's apartment was still on the kitchen counter and he tried very hard to place it next to his other keys. After getting it he took off his clothes and left them on the floor and headed towards the bathroom, after all Castiel would arrive later and the blonde did not want to be found in these conditions.

While this was happening Sammy was in the next apartment putting a hidden gift for Jess in his wardrobe. He could not see the blonde's time coming so he would miss her and spoil her. Neither Miguel nor his brother were in the apartment when he entered the place. Then he would call to find out where the blonde was, meanwhile he would take some time to read and then wash some clothes.

Miguel was on the other side of town with his bride and Castiel had decided to return home early. He had a lot of work to do and Balthazar had said he needed to get out and do some things, but before he had left Castiel in front of his building.

The two had gone by motorcycle and even with Castiel nervous about the situation, he knew he could trust Balthazar to take him safely home. But before Castiel entered the building, the man removed his helmet from his head and said something that disturbed him.

— I think you're going to kill me, but maybe I talked to your ... boyfriend ... and said something inappropriate to him. It was a joke, but he did not call back after I hung up. I think you should know that.

Castiel was angry. Very angry.

— What the hell did you say to him, Balthazar? What the fuck. I knew there was something going on while I was in the bathroom, BUT NOT ... I thought you might be mature enough not to do anything with my phone. What the hell.

The brunette checked the schedule that the blond had called and had been doing some time. Damn it a few hours ago. That sucked. Castiel needed to run and that's what he did, leaving Balthazar talking to himself.

Castiel had a tightness in his chest that said something was wrong when the blonde did not answer the first call and it was then that the brunet pressed the elevator button wildly. The elevator seemed to take longer than usual to arrive, and Castiel began to feel his heart beating wildly. If he delayed another few seconds, Castiel would run up the stairs.

When finally the elevator arrived and he entered the place, it looked like he would die. Her heart seemed to be coming out of her mouth and just the knot in her throat that kept it from happening. Finally the elevator opened on his floor the brunette went hastily out of the room and before he could even open the door of his apartment he noticed that something was different. The door to the blond's apartment was wide open and that could only indicate something very wrong.

Castiel swallowed dry and felt the lump in his throat tighten. He should not be so nervous, but he could not help it. That whole situation was too much for him, the unanswered calls, the gaping door and the nervousness were driving him crazy. He could only think of his ex-boyfriend discovering something about Dean and going to confront the blonde or that Dean had been very annoyed by what Balthazar had told him.

The brunette was still with his glasses hanging on the collar of his shirt, left his backpack that contained his notebook, pictures and papers of his current job on the sofa and walked slowly observing that there were clothes scattered on the floor of Dean's apartment.

He called Dean several times, but there was no answer in either of them. Castiel was nervous and began to open all the doors that were in front of him. First he opened the bathroom with the light on and the door ajar, but he could not find the blond. In the doorway to his right he found a bedroom that overlooked a small balcony as well as his cousin's bedroom and the door to his left was his last salvation.

As the brunette opened the door he held the air for a few seconds until he saw the blonde sitting in the middle of the bed hugging a plush lion that Castiel had chosen for him on that walk they did at the amusement park.

After a few seconds, Dean looked directly at him as if he noticed the brunet's presence gradually, and Castiel realized that the blond man's eyes were swollen and his face was slightly red.

— Oh my God. Dean, whatever Balthazar said to you, I'm sorry. I did not know … – But the blonde interrupted Castiel right in the middle of the speech.

— Cas, just leave. Please go away. I'm not in a position to talk now and I do not want you to see me like this. I do not want to fight with you or say the wrong thing. Just leave.

Dean's eyes were swollen with tears. He was vulnerable and he felt stupid for it. It was all too new for him and seeing that Castiel was standing there looking at him made it even worse.


	14. Don’t look back

Dean could not stand Castiel's gaze for long. He felt ashamed and at the same time exploding inside. He was trying to hold himself to the max and it had made him more confused. It was the first time he had cried with frustration and anger, it was a complicated mix of feelings and as he was expected to do stupidly when he was on the defensive, he thought it best to send Castiel away before it was out of control.

Castiel did not walk out of the bedroom door for a few seconds and then walked slowly to the bed where the blonde was.

Dean had damp hair and Castiel could smell the blond's shampoo. The knot in Castiel's throat felt like it was going to kill him, because it grew more and more. His mouth was dry and he felt his throat dry as he moved closer and closer to Dean.

His heart was pounding and something inside him cracked. It was as if he were seeing himself at that moment. Dean started to cringe on the bed. The blonde put his legs between his knees as he began to hug his legs and Castiel could see the plush lion between Dean's abdomen and his legs.

— Can you please tell me what's going on? I promise I'll fix this, Dean. Just tell me what happened.

— I already told you to leave.

— What if I do not want to go?

— You have to go.

— Because?

— If you are not I'll say something wrong. I always say something wrong and people always leave me and I ... do not want this. I do not want to fight with you, I do not want to scream or be violent with you, I do not want to have to pretend everything is okay when you're not. That's why I need you to leave, and then we'll talk. God knows I'm trying to be calm.

— But I want to talk now.

It was unusual for Castiel to be that way – not obeying a person's will and insisting on a situation in the moment of frailty – but at that moment Dean had to put it out before it went out of control. Castiel understood how he felt.

Castiel slowly pulled off his shoes as he leaned against the bed. He crawled slowly to where the blond was sitting in defensive position and laid a kiss on his shoulder.

Dean looked at Castiel for a few seconds.

Dean was shaking a little and Castiel realized that, then Dean felt a weight covering his body completely. Dean was holding himself to the max so as not to have a fit of fury in front of him and Castiel knew how hard this was, for he himself went through times like this a few times.

Castiel hugged him awkwardly and the blonde did not return. He stood there holding her and felt his body warm up with Castiel's closeness. Dean was just in a pair of sweatpants and the top of his body completely bare.

— Why did one such ... Balthazar answer your cell phone?

Dean was almost spitting the words out. He was not looking at Castiel who was still hugging him while the blonde kept himself in the same position.

— A waitress dropped hot chocolate on me and I needed to change my blouse. I ended up forgetting it on the table, but only realized when I came back from the bathroom. I did not know you had called me and to be honest, Balthazar only told me that when he left me in front of our building just now.

— Who is he?

— We worked together Dean. He lives traveling and brings some things so that I can translate and I usually work with him a lot.

— Why were not they on campus?

— He does not usually stay in college because he thinks it's boring and I need to follow him to get the job data. We usually look at some photos, we exchange information and that's it. Except he's a little complicated to deal with. Let's say he's eccentric and so we always leave the campus.

— Has he ever flirted with you?

Dean looked like a teenager in love in a fit of jealousy, he knew that, but he could not help himself from all those feelings exploding inside him. Which was pretty complicated because he usually denied things and pretended nothing was happening. Dean never accepted his feelings well and despite trying to talk to Castiel, his sixth sense screamed every time he did not do that, that it would not end well.

— Are you jealous Dean? Or angry at what you heard on the phone?

— Should not I be jealous? I know I do not have the right to fill you up like this, but ...

— No, it should not. What did he say to you?

— Well he said he was her lover and had confiscated his cell phone because they were doing obscene things, so ... yes, I'm jealous. Much. – As he said this, Dean pulled Castiel's arms out of his body and looked directly at him as he clenched his fists tightly.

— I did not know it was something like that. I do not even know what to say, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Dean. if I were you I would be angry too.

Castiel wanted to cry. That whirlwind of feelings was too much for him and for everything he had already gone through, things were getting too complicated at that moment. He hated to have to feel this way, confused and worthless. She knew it was not Dean's fault, he was entitled to feel a little upset about that whole situation.

— I do not know what I do most of the time Cas, but I know that today I do not want to fight, not with you. I want you to tell me that everything Balthazar said is a lie because I need to hear it. Then I'll find a way to meet him and punch him so he learns never to play with anyone he does not know. But at the same time I do not want to do this because it will make you sad and this will definitely bring bad memories. I do not know how to act when I'm with you and I want it so much that it works out. So much. But, it seems I was not born 'to be happy in a relationship. I feel stupid to doubt you, but at the same time very insecure to imagine that you are not satisfied with me and went after someone else.

Castiel could feel his eyes filling with tears as Dean spoke. The blonde spoke hurriedly, irritated and hurt.

— But all this is too much for me. I was taught that liking men was wrong, that all I'm feeling is horrible. My father was a horrible man, and all this shit is impregnated with me. I can not even believe we're together but not because I do not like you, but because I do not think I deserve someone like you and at the same time I feel wrong. This is all very confusing.

Castiel could not speak at all.

— I want to be good to you. I really want. But, I do not want to feel so vulnerable. I want to kill all the people who dared to hurt you some day of your life, but I do not want you to see me with evil eyes. I never say the right thing and as I said before your brother seems to be the right guy for you without a shadow of a doubt.

— Dean, I ...

— I do not know what else to do. I ended up drinking in a bar and I still feel kind of dizzy because of the amount of beer I've had, but I have to tell you that a woman hit me. If I wanted I could have her, but the point is I could not even talk to her without thinking about you. I could do something stupid like bringing her here and drinking until I could not take it anymore. This is definitely something I would do, but I could not do it as my whole body screamed it was wrong. That it goes against everything I feel for you, even if we were both just drinking.

Dean lay on the bed and Castiel still looked at him almost imploringly. Since Castiel had known what Balthazar had done, it was as if something were unlocked inside him. As if the fear of losing Dean was felt by every cell in his body and he felt helpless and weak.

— I may still be a little drunk because of beer, but these things I felt gave me a fucking scare. I know you can not promise me anything like that will not happen again, but I can not promise that I will not freak out. That I do not go screaming, cursing, breaking something or beating someone who deserves much. And it all makes me feel the worst person because I remember how little I know about Kevin and I do not want to look like him.

— You will not be like him ... will not.

Castiel had finally recovered his voice and managed to utter few words.

— I almost screwed up because of an idiot. If I ever say or say anything stupid do you forgive me? It does not hurt me if I ever lose my mind over something like that, but if I be cruel to you to the point that you feel threatened you can end it all. No need to think twice.

— What?

— That's what you heard. No matter how much you give in you or me, you can finish. I do not want to become like Kevin.

Castiel lay next to Dean and buried his face in the neck of the blonde. Castiel breathed the scent that exuded from Dean's skin and let it forget for a moment what was happening in that room. Castiel wanted to scream until he lost his voice.

— Why are you telling me this sort of thing? I know I have my reservations, but you could never become like him. Never. I may not be a relationship expert, but I guess I chose right this time. We promise to try to remember? You insisted to try ...

— When someone loses their heads with something as stupid as this, you can expect anything from that person. Not to mention that I should trust you more.

Castiel kissed Dean slowly and delicately. Although the blonde was tense after a few seconds, he relaxed and surrendered to the kiss. Dean played with Castiel's tongue and let out small moans as the brunet explored his mouth. After several bites and licks on Dean's lower lip, Castiel looked at him and smiled beautifully. That breathless smile and that was when Sammy appeared in the door of his brother's room making a rattling sound and holding his laughter.

— You two should be more careful, you know? The door to the apartment was open and I came in worried. I was already imagining some disgrace.

— Did you know you should let me know before you entered? – Dean said.  – What if Cas or I were naked?"

— Nothing I have not seen. Anyway, I came to get your clothes to wash, I realized that you had not left anything in Cas's apartment.

Although Castiel wanted to get up and recover in Sam's presence, the blond at his side who did not want to let go of him held him more and more to his body in a tight hug. And he looked at his brother, his eyes half closed.

Sammy came out smiling and went to get the dirty clothes that Dean had left. The younger one knew that if it depended on Dean the clothes would be washed anyway, so he liked to do this kind of service. Not to mention that it was quite relaxing.

***

Although the building where they resided was something a bit more "upscale" so to speak, he still owned a laundry. Most of the buildings that rented apartments for "business seasons" and received people who needed to be anonymous did not have a laundry room where the guest was washing their own clothes, but as some apartments were sold the owner decided that it was time to have something of the type instead to make the residents walk to the nearest laundry room. It was this place Sam was addressing when he noticed someone stranger in front of Castiel's door doing something suspicious. He was a small man and was wearing a hood that covered much of the face, but Sam can see that the man looked a lot like Castiel's ex-boyfriend. Thank God Jess had shown the photo to him a few days ago and Sam was very good at remembering faces.

Since the larger one had not left his apartment completely, he returned with every possible care to avoid making any sudden movement and walked quietly to Dean's room.

— Dude, we're busy here and ... – Dean realized at the time that something was wrong just by looking at his brother.

— Can you talk down? Where's your gun? Mine is without ammo in my room, you have ammo right?

Dean and Castiel disengaged from each other and the blonde informed him where the gun was.

— I was a little drunk earlier and better, I'm stupid. Very stupid. He was fiddling with her before Cas arrived, actually his is loaded, too.

— Dean ...

— Boys with no time to discuss the relationship. Like I told Charlie that paintball day we got a yellow code. Sammy grabbed his brother's gun as he directed a nervous look at Dean.

Dean felt the blood boil in his veins. Charlie had said that yellow code was when Kevin appeared and that had left Dean completely out of control at that moment. Not picking up anything to defend himself and wearing only sweatpants, he left the room almost racing even when Castiel and Sam said he should protect himself first rather than leave anyway.

When Dean reached the front door of the apartment he noticed that someone was looking directly at him through the huge gap left by Sammy who did not lock the door for fear of catching Kevin's attention and the smaller ran out as the blonde was approaching the door with all the fury.

By some dangerous move of fate the elevator opened on their floor and Kevin stepped in before Dean could get him by the hood and knocked him to the ground. _That damn son of a bitch could not be there._

Without thinking straight and with Sammy behind him, the blond decided to go downstairs quickly. Almost no one used the stairs, so they would be free at that moment. It was either that or losing that damn sight if he were to wait for the elevator to rise again. Then Dean ran up the stairs barefoot and his brother was in pursuit with his weapon in hand. However, they were not fast enough to reach Kevin in time. But they had a glimpse of him at a glance. Kevin was pulling out with the car that was parked in front of their building. The idiot still had the audacity to give a little wave of his hand.

— I'm going to kill this son of a bitch. I'm going to tear his lung off. Argh. I can not believe he had the prick of going here at Castiel's apartment.

Dean was almost hysterical and the people around him were walking away from him and Sammy who was holding a gun.

— Dean, we're going in, we have to call the police. Cas has a restraining order against him, and that idiot just made the stupidest ass. Not to mention that I am armed, we can have problems because of this.

Dean went back to the building. He needed to hit something hard before he lost control. That damn thing that had made Castiel suffer was too close. Too. That would be enough for the police to arrest him or something, would not he? It had to be enough.

Meanwhile, Castiel called Ruby to let them know what had happened. Despite her being promoted to a detective and having other demands for work, she still personally handled this case as a courtesy for having happened to someone close to her - even some people knowing that this sort of thing goes against the rules. The corporation would never remove her from this case because of the great gravity of it and since she was a professional, there was no reason to stay away.

Sammy and Dean climbed the elevator. The blonde paced back and forth cursing and running his hand through his hair. That was unacceptable. Have you ever thought if your brother had not arrived, what would not happen to him and Castiel who were unprotected? Dean should think better first, for he had put his and Castiel's life in danger by leaving the door open. But if Kevin was armed he should not have left.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Sammy checked the doorknob and realized that it had not been broken into or attempted, but there was something painted red in Castiel's white door. The paint dripped like blood and those words would echo in Dean's mind for the rest of the day. He even imagined Miguel seeing all that and freaking out like him.

_You are my Castiel.  – It ran in red paint._

As Sammy came in he went to the bedroom to tell him that Kevin was no longer in the building. Dean was looking for the last time at those words in red and thought that the whole situation was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
